Beyond the Imagination
by owlreader
Summary: Over the summer, there is almost nothing for Austin and her friends to do. They invent a clan for themselves and think it's imagining. Or is it? I've been fixing my writing, so the story gets better the further in you go. :D Please R&R!
1. Allegiances

ALLIANCES for the human breed Thunderclan

Leader: A girl with pale skin, silvery-blonde hair, and green eyes.

Human name: Austin

Leader name: Silverstar

* * *

Deputy: A boy with blond hair and pale skin and blue eyes and freckles.

Human name: Alden

Cat name: Whiteclaw

**Apprentice of Whiteclaw**:

**Human name: Lily**

**Cat name: Skypaw**

* * *

Medicine cat: A girl with pale-tan skin and brown hair.

Human name: Shay

Cat name: Leafear

**Apprentice of Leafear**:

**Cat name: Grasspaw**

* * *

**_Warriors:_**

Human name: Eavan

Cat name: Sunfur

_A girl with pale skin, auburn eyes, and red hair and is a good friend_.

**Apprentice of Sunfur**:

**Cat name: Thornpaw**

* * *

Human name: Brandon

Cat name: Fierceclaw

_A boy with dirty blond hair, narrow face, and whitish-tan skin_

* * *

Human name: Brian

Cat name: Duststripe

_A boy with pale-tan skin and dirty-blond hair._

* * *

Human name: Zack

Cat name: Tigerstripe

_A boy with blonde streaked brown hair with green eyes and pale skin._

**Apprentice of Tigerstripe:**

**Cat name: Whitepaw**

* * *

Human name: Vaon

Cat name: Mouseclaw

_A girl with brown hair and brown eyes and brown skin._

**Apprentice of Mouseclaw**:

**Cat name: Bluepaw**

* * *

Human name: Kristin

Cat name: Ravenpelt

_A girl with black hair and blue eyes._

* * *

**Apprentices:**

Human name: Sarah

Cat name: Grasspaw

A girl with a brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

_Mentor: Leafear_

* * *

Human name:Josh

Cat name: Thornpaw

A boy with green eyes, and brown hair.

_Mentor: Sunfur_

* * *

Human name: Nathan

Cat name: Bluepaw

A boy with funny grayish hair and brown eyes.

_Mentor: Mouseclaw_

* * *

Human name: Lily

Cat name: Skypaw

A girl with white skin and brown hair and blue eyes.

_Mentor: Whiteclaw_

* * *

Human name: Brian

Cat name: Whitepaw

A boy with white skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

_Mentor: Tigerstripe_

* * *

Prolouge

"By the will of Starclan and for the good of the clans, I, leader of Thunderclan, Graystar," yowled a light gray tom from high in a tree, flanked one side by three other cats.

"And I, Rosestar, leader of Shadowclan," screeched a brown she-cat with a very pink nose from next to Graystar.

"I, Runningstar of Windclan," hissed a bracken colored, lanky tom.

"And I, leader of Riverclan, Waterstar," said a white-ish colored tom-cat loudly.

"Banish you henceforth from the territory and dens of the Clans!" They yowled in unison.

Four cats stood in front of them, bristling with defiance.

"We should not be banished!!" hissed one, a jet black tom with white tipped ears.

"Silence!" hissed Graystar. "You should not speak, Whitecap. If I were you, I would be happy to be _alive_."

Whitecap opened his mouth to say something back when the she-cat from beside him brushed her tail softly over his mouth.

"Whitecap, no" she murmered, then turned her head to glare at the four leaders. "You have no right to banish us! We were trying to do the best for the four clans!"

"The best? Best?" yowled Waterstar incredulously, "No, Pebbleface, not the best. I feel it a mercy that we are simply banishing you. You and your code breaker mate leave, and never return!"

Graystar nodded emphatically.

"Leave, and never return!" he echoed. "And if we ever catch you on our territory again, you will be treated as enemies!!"

The rest of the leaders screeched their agreement. The Thunderclan and Riverclan mates slowly turned from the four cats in the tree.

"Come on Pebbleface," mewed Whitecap, "Let's go find ourselves a better piece of territory. Without stupid mouse-brains on it."

They walked through the crowd of cats that surrounded them, hissing and spitting insults at them. Two other cats watchecd them go, then turned and nodded to each other.

"We're leaving!" one declared, and raced off into the forest, only a mere tail length from Whitecap. "But we'll be back!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I'm so _BORED_." Eavan complained, yawning and leaning against the rotating fan.

"Summer stinks." Alden agreed. Austin nodded sleepily, absently picking up a copy of Dawn, by Erin Hunter. She opened it thoughtfully. Her eyes scanned the page, and froze on the word Firestar. An idea sparked as she read.

"Hey, you guys, let's go get Shay and Bran from down the street, and then go get Zack and Vaon from the other side of their house. Grab your sleeping bags, and we'll go down to the woods and camp out. We'll become warriors and rule the forest as true forest cats_._" Austin raised her eyebrow, daring her friends to challenge her.

"Sweet!" Eavan grinned, eyes narrowing as she formed a plan in her head. "But let's go get my little sister. She'll be an apprentice and...how about Lily from next to my house. She'll be an apprentice too." Austin nodded her approval.

"Good. Alden? You wanna?" she asked, looking at the silent boy who was blowing his long hair out of his face.

"uh," he grunted. Always the strong and silent type. Heaven forbid he actually utter two complete sentences in a row.

"Let's get going, then. But first we need permission." Austin groaned inwardly. Her parents weren't very….comfortable with camping.

They went downstairs and wheedled and whined until her parents gave consent. Grabbing some food, some water bottles, and their sleeping bags, they ran outside. The three split up, agreeing go grab the rest of their friends and siblings, and to meet back at Austin's house in ten.

Austin got Shay and her brother, Brandon (Bran for short) and helped them convince their parents to let them sleep in the woods behind her house. When they got back to her house, her other friends were already at the meeting place, along with four people that they hadn't originally invited. Lily's 8 year old brother, Brian, Shay's friend, Kristin , and Kristin's brother, Josh, had tagged along. Eavan's sister's, whose name was Sarah, had a friend, who was called Nathan that also wanted to come.

"Ok guys, let's get going," Austin called, and they all trouped back behind her house, and then into the woods. They scouted around, finally deciding on a small clearing. They all put their stuff down in the clearing, and sat down.

"So, since I'm not sure I know everyone, how about we introduce ourselves? I'll go first." Austin grinned, thinking, _So I've got this leader thing sewn up..._

"Hello. My name is Silverstar. I have silvery-white fur, green eyes, and one of my ears is spotted brown. I am leader of Thunderclan." She motioned for Alden to go.

"Um, hi. I'm White…..Whiteclaw, I suppose." he shrugged. Then he frowned.

"Hang on, why do you get to be leader? If we're gonna play Warriors, then we need a medicine cat to tell us who the leader should be." Silverstar scowled at him, then gawked.

"Wow! You spoke in two complete sentences!" Alden,Whiteclaw,glared. Someone, Bran, Silverstar found out later, spoke up,

"Yeah, leader Silverstar, the one who will lead us to the manicure shop to get our claws pampered." A _really_lame joke, but the jibe hit home. Silverstar,who was not to be a 'star' much longer that night whirled, looking from face to face, daring someone to fess up.

"In case you didn't know, I pride myself on my TOMBOYISHNESS!!" She yelled, glaring furiously. Josh whispered,

"Hey, is that a word? Or is her ego playing up again?" The wanna- be- leader spun around, lashing out at the child with a furious kick. Then, realizing he was at apprentice age, used her momentum to fuel a spin. The others laughed as she sprawled in a heap. She stood up cheeks flaming. Eavan started to talk.

"Hey, Austin-" Austin turned slowly, with a purpose, cutting her off.

"My. Name. Is. Silver**star." **This was the last straw, forcing the others rose up against her.

"Come on, **_I_** want to be leader," at least five other voices said.

"No fair, Austin!"

"Come on, give us a chance!"

"You have to have a medicine cat to elect the new leader!" Whiteclaw, Alden, shouted. A cloud drifted over the disappearing sun. Shay looked up nervously. Her eyes turned glassy for a moment, and then cleared.

"I'll be medicine cat!" Her voice rose over the din. Silverstar looked at her. Small, quiet, and smart, Shay would be the perfect medicine cat. She nodded, and motioned to everyone to quiet. They did, after a while.

"Ok, let's take a vote. Who wants to be medicine cat?" Sarah and Shay raised their hands. The want-to-be leader shook her head at Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you're too young. You could be Shay's apprentice." Sarah's eyes shone and Shay nodded.

"Yes!" Shay said, "My name shall be Leafear, and this is my apprentice….uh...um...How about..." she paused dramatically

"Healingpaw?" Sarah raised her eyebrows skeptically. Eavan spoke up.

"Naw, Healingpaw's to obvious."

"Flowerpaw?" Leafear tried again. This time Vaon spoke up.

"No, too...flowery." Leafear growled deep in her throat.

"Ok, then you pick a dumb name." She muttered. Eavan shot a look at her sister.

"Hey Sarah...How about Grasspaw?" Grasspaw's eyes shown.

"Yes, Thank you, Eavan," she said, in an attempt at stiff formality.

"Good," Silverstar approved, "But now I suppose you're going to have to find something like moonstone or moonpool before I can be leader…" She said, directing her words at Leafear. The medicine cat nodded emphatically.

"_If _you are to become leader. I need a strong sign from Starclan first." The rest of the group looked at her inquisitively.

"You believe in Starclan? But this is just a game," Whispered Lily. Leafear shook her brown head.

"Right. Just a game." For some reason, she seemed unsure of her words. Silverstar muttered, then spoke up.

"So I'll be Silver….Silver…Silverpelt. For now, at any rate." The rest of the group nodded. Eavan looked up thoughtfully.

"Greetings, Thunderclan." she said. "My name is Sunfur, in honor of my brilliant red pelt." Silverpelt grinned at her.

"Greetings Sunfur, welcome to Thunderclan. My den mate, here is Whiteclaw, and this is our Medicine cat and her apprentice, Leafear and Grasspaw." Each bowed their head in turn. Sunfur looked at Brandon. He turned his head and Sunfur could swear that she heard him snicker.

"Hello, I'm….um…Fierceclaw." he said nodding emphatically, happy with his name. He never had too much upstairs. Brandon looked around at the rest, and inclined his head, as if daring them to make fun of him. Only two of the group covered their mouths to hide their sarcastic grins.

"Hey, I'm Duststripe, because of my brown pelt." Brian said softly. They acknowledged his name.

"Greetings Duststripe. Welcome to Thunderclan." Leafear said. He laughed, ridiculing her stiff words. She sent a murderous glare his way.

"Hi, I'm Tigerstripe," Zack said cooly. The assembled warriors all drew breath, remembering Tigerstar. For a moment, they could imagine Zack as a Tigerstar, one who would kill his own kind for his own power. Silverpelt and Leafear looked at him oddly. The younger ones talked among themselves, ignoring their superiors' anxiety. Tigerstripe looked on, unbothered by the awkward silence.

Vaon stood up, trying to smooth over the tension that had sprung from Tigerstripe's name.

"Hello Tigerstripe. I'm Mouseclaw, warrior of Thunderclan." Silverpelt grinned at her, but Whiteclaw murmered,

"Common name..." Mouseclaw's eyes burned.

"Common? You come over here and I'll show you who's _common!_" she spat. Fierceclaw pulled Mouseclaw down, quietly murmering in her ear. Mouseclaw cracked a smile. Kristin stood last.

"Hello, I'm Ravenpelt, because of my pitch black pelt." They nodded. Ravenpelt grinned shyly. She didn't know most of them, but loved the Warriors. The temporary leader, Silverpelt, turned to Lily, Josh, Brian, and Nathan.

"Lily! Brian! Josh! Nathan! Pay attention!" A few people started to talk, anticipating what she was about to do.

"Silverpelt you can't name these-" Leafear started, but Silverpelt raised one hand.

"Do you know the apprentice naming ceremony by heart?" The others reluctantly shook their heads.

"I didn't think so," she said sweetly, turning back to the younger ones.

"By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. We are blessed to have so many Kits, ready to become an apprentice."

She turned to Lily. "Lily, from this moment on you will be known as Skypaw. Whiteclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Skypaw's mentor." Skypaw's eyes shone, and she promptly stood up, to shake hands with Whiteclaw. They sat down, Whiteclaw flanking Skypaw's right side. Skypaw hesitantly scooted closer to him. She obviously had a crush on him. _Kinda unnerving, _thought Silverpelt _a seven year old with a crush on a thirteen year old..._

"Josh!" She said, and Josh stood. "From this moment on you shall be known as Thornpaw, in honor of your brown pelt. Sunfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be mentor to Thornpaw." Thornpaw looked at his mentor with clouded eyes.

"A girl?!" he whispered incredulously. Sunfur forcefully took his hand, binding them as mentor and apprentice. He shot her an evil glare.

"Why do I have to be Thornpaw? Why can't I be...Lionpaw or Tigerpaw or Leopardpaw? Why does it have to be THORNpaw? I _hate my name!_" Sunfur curled her lip.

"Deal with it," she hissed.

"Brian," Silverpelt said. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Whitepaw." Whitepaw's chest puffed out.

"Tigerstripe," she continued, "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Whitepaw." They shook hands, and sat next to each other. Tigerstripe began a quiet game of rock, paper, scisors. They were stopped by a look from Whiteclaw.

"Nathan," Silverpelt said, "From now on, you shall be known as Bluepaw."

She looked around at the surrounding group of notfullytrainedwarriors.

"Mouseclaw," she called, "You are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Bluepaw." The Thunderclan members shook hands. Bluepaw looked a bit let down about name, but then his face cleared when Mouseclaw told him,

"Don't worry. I shall make you the best warrior in your den."

"Sarah." Silverpelt called. Sarah started.

"I thought I was Grasspaw." Silverpelt smiled kindly.

"But you need a ceremony." She explained.

"Sarah, from this moment on, you shall be known as Grasspaw. You have chosen to become a medicine cat apprentice. I now put you in the hands...paws... of Leafear."

Leafear began to chant the new apprentice names. The rest of the Clan joined in the wild call.

"Grasspaw! Thornpaw! Bluepaw! Skypaw! Whitepaw!" Everybody was radiantly happy, and the apprentices were about to burst with pride. _The one thing they didn't know, however, was that if any outsider had looked into the clearing, they would have seen a group of cats, yowling their joy to the sky._

* * *

_No, they haven't turned into cats. The cat images was just an illusion. You'll see in the next chapter. And, would you mind leaving a review as well? I would really appreciate it, so I can become a better writer. Who knows, if you leave an idea or a preferance or a correction, you might just see it fixed and/or added. Wouldn't that give you a warm-fuzzy feeling? :) Thanks a billion for reading!! o.0_

_Owly!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Mission, An Apprentice

After the apprentice ceremony, Whiteclaw, Sunfur, Silverpelt, and Leafear gathered as they decided what their next plan should be, while the rest of the Clan were getting to know each other.

"I vote for finding a better camp sight," declared Sunfur.

"Naw, that'll take too long," countered Silverpelt.

"We should sleep here tonight," Whiteclaw said softly. Leafear shook her head despairingly.

"You guys bicker way too much. How about we scout around for ten minutes? If we don't find anything, fine, we stay here. If we do, then presto! We've got a new camp!" The others looked at her, nodding as they scrutinized her plans in their heads.

"Not a bad idea," admitted Silverpelt. Leafear grumbled.

"If you want to be leader then you might want to learn to come up with ideas on your own." She muttered darkly. Silverpelt sighed, turning to the rest of her Clan.

"Cats, er, humans, um…members of Thunderclan!" Silverpelt called, stumbling over her words.

"We need to organize patrols to find a new campsite. If we can't find one, then we'll just stay here tonight, but we need to try. Whiteclaw will set up patrols," she said. Whiteclaw glared at her, hating her for making him talk.

"um…" he said, gathering his thoughts.

"Aust-"he caught himself. "Silverpelt, Ravenpelt, and Tigerstripe, I want you to go that way." He pointed with his hand roughly south-east. Silverpelt nodded.

"Of course. Oh, by the way, we're looking for clearings, with good protection, preferably 5 or 6 shallow caves for dens, a water supply, and a sandy or mossy hollow for training nearby." Thornpaw rolled his eyes.

"Oh, gosh. Talk about picky. Can't we _ever_ just settle for something simple and easy?" Sunfur cuffed her apprentice over the head.

"Respect your elders," she muttered. Thornpaw stuck his tongue out at her.

"You respect your apprentice," he hissed back. Sunfur's face darkened.

"Say that again, and you'll find yourself on clean up duty for the next four moons." She yowled, and for a moment, her form flickered, and in her place stood a brilliant red cat, ears back, fangs bared, and claws extended. Thornpaw leaped back in surprise, face turning from rebellion to humble fear. Sunfur, completely unaware of her change, flickered again, becoming a red-headed girl. Her face cleared, obviously taking Thornpaw's jump back as a sign of submission. The others stared at her.

"What?" She asked, looking around uncertainly. Leafear quickly said,

"Nothing," and motioned to Whiteclaw to continue. He sent off a few more patrols, finally joining the last one and leaving Leafear and Grasspaw to guard the supplies. A few minutes later, Mouseclaw's patrol came running back. Mouseclaw quickly started to shimmy up the nearest tree while Bluepaw described the new campsite to Leafear and Grasspaw. Mouseclaw had reached a high branch by now, and raised her hands to her lips. She blew into them, and a high pitched bird-like call pierced the air. There was scattered yelling and slowly, the patrols came trickling back. Excitedly, Mouseclaw, Bluepaw, and Duststripe told them about the place they had found. All of is was very mixed up and jumbled; everyone was trying to talk at once. It would be very hard to record, so here is what finally was gleaned from the great mess.

"There is a great circular hole thingy in the ground only a hundred meters or so due west. There is a high rock leading to a ledge that is protected by two bushes. Behind the bushes, there is a shallow cave. There are four larger caves all arranged in a semi-circle around the clearing. One has a small, clean stream running through it, and small indents in the back, like someone was hitting it with a hammer over and over again." Bluepaw took over.

"Then there was a really big cave with one opening connected to a slightly smaller one with another opening. A small cave was next to the one with the holes in it."

Duststripe started to talk.

"And there were a lot of trees at the top, protecting it. A perfect hide out." He concluded.

As they were talking, Grasspaw and the other apprentices, minus Bluepaw of course, had been directed by Leafear to pack up the supplies. When Duststripe finished talking, they had everything loaded onto their backs and ready to go.

"Ok, Mouseclaw, Duststripe, and Bluepaw: lead the way," commanded Silverpelt. Mouseclaw headed off towards the setting sun, with Duststripe flanking her left, Bluepaw on her right. They walked for around five minutes, and then Mouseclaw suddenly stopped.

"Here," she said crisply. The others looked around, except Duststripe and Bluepaw.

"Here, where?" asked Thornpaw snidely. Sunfur, for once, did not have a sharp comment for him.

"Yeah," she echoed, "Here where?" Bluepaw grinned, her hands pointing downwards.

"Down there," she said excitedly. The rest of the group ran to the edge, and Duststripe gasped. Sunfur, immediately seeing the danger too said,

"Thornpaw, don't go too close to the edge." He rolled his eyes and ignored his mentor. Sunfur made a grab for him, but too late. Thornpaw toppled over the edge. His pack had unbalanced him as he was peering over the edge. He was falling through the air, yelling, plummeting towards the rock solid ground 20 feet below them.

"Thornpaw!" screeched Sunfur.


	4. Chapter 3: A Revelation

Time seemed to slow, as the whole clan rushed to the edge, staring in disbelief. They saw Thornpaw twisting in midair, his face to them. An expression of horror, surprise and fear flashed over his face. A hoarse yell erupted from his mouth. Then, it happened. As the yell was at its peak, the form of Thornpaw flickered. For more than a moment, a brown, speckled cat was falling through the air. The cat flipped itself over, reaching towards the wall. Its paw snagged a rock, slowing its descent. There was a horrible, sickening _thump!_ And they saw Thornpaw, back in his human form, on the ground below, clutching his ankle, his face white, lips pressed together, and tears leaking from under closed eyelids. Sunfur gasped, and started to climb down to her apprentice. The rest of the clan heard her mutter,

"No, not Thornpaw. No, all my fault. Shoulda made him listen. Shoulda been more kind…" Mouseclaw motioned for the rest of the clan to follow her, and she led them to a place where two trees were growing together, around 3 feet apart. Branches intertwined with one another, making easy hand holds and footholds on their way down. When they got to the bottom, Sunfur was kneeling next to Thornpaw, whispering,

"Josh…. Thornpaw! Come on, I'm so sorry. Where are you hurt?" He shook his head, and showed her his ankle. It was already turning purple, and as Sunfur gently probed it, he gasped and cried out. Leafear hurried over.

"Come on Josh, I mean Thornpaw. In real life, I want to be a doctor. Let me look at it." He hesitantly let her run her fingers over the skin, face draining in color. She motioned to Grasspaw. Her apprentice ran over, interested. Leafear pulled something out of the pack on Grasspaw's back.

"An ace bandage," she said breathlessly. "I never leave home without one." She suddenly pulled sharply on Thornpaw's foot, and there was a small grating noise. His face regained color, and she wrapped it firmly.

"A sprain, probably. Maybe a fracture. We'd better get you to a doctor soon." She explained, handing him a fallen branch. He looked at her questioningly.

"A crutch," Grasspaw guessed. Leafear nodded.

"Very good, Grasspaw." She complimented. The rest of the clan crowded around.

"Wow, Thornpaw, what happened?" Bluepaw asked.

"I was…looking over the edge." He started, stumbling over his words.

"I heard something and jerked, then I was falling." He started to speak faster now.

"I felt funny as I fell, like shrinking. I reached out a hand and tried to grab onto the wall. I slowed down, then hit, twisting my ankle. But…I don't think I grabbed the wall with a hand. I saw it…and it looked sorta like…a _paw…_" he shrugged.

"I was falling. Who can blame me?" he asked, some of his spirit back. Leafear looked at him thoughtfully.

"How were you feeling when you fell?" she asked quietly. Thornpaw looked at her.

"Scared. Very scared. And a little…well just scared." Leafear looked at Whiteclaw and Silverpelt. They looked a little confused.

"Sunfur. How did you feel a little while ago when you were yelling at Thornpaw?" She asked.

"Mad. Why do you wanna know?"

"How mad?" Silverpelt cut in.

"Really mad." Whiteclaw nodded with sudden understanding.

"Strong emotions," he said cryptically. Silverpelt, Ravenpelt, Tigerstripe, and Leafear nodded with a light in their eyes.

"When we're really happy or sad…we…_change!_" Ravenpelt said with awe in her voice. The apprentices looked on, heads cocked, eyebrows furrowed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Skypaw asked. Whiteclaw answered his apprentice.

"You know when Sunfur and Thornpaw _changed_?" he asked. Sunfur opened her mouth, but Whiteclaw kept talking.

"It was brought about with strong emotions. Rage, fear, anxiety. You understand?" he explained quietly. Skypaw nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" Whitepaw said. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"What do you mean, changed?" Sunfur asked furiously. And it happened again. She flickered, and a cat stood in her place.

"Look at your paw- hand, Sunfur!" Grasspaw whispered hoarsely. Sunfur looked down. Her anger faded, and she watched it turn from a claw to a hand. She looked up, her eyes wide, her face fearful.

"I just…" she trailed off.

"My hand…" she tried again. The others nodded sympathetically.

"What's happening?" Sunfur asked quietly. Thornpaw's eyes grew wide.

"Did that happen to me?" he asked incredulously. The others hesitantly nodded. Leafear looked around.

"Let's get some sleep. Things'll look a lot better in the morning. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll receive a sign from Starclan eventually." The others looked at her, surprised.

"Starclan doesn't exist, does it?" Bluepaw asked tentatively. Leafear whirled on the apprentice.

"Does air exist?" she hissed. Bluepaw shrank back. Leafear looked shocked with herself.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, and motioned for Grasspaw to come with her. Duststripe quickly ran ahead, showing them the cave with ledges in the back. He guessed it would be their medicine cave. The rest split up, all the warriors gradually drifting to the largest cave, while the apprentices gathered in the slightly smaller one adjoining it. They spread out sleeping bags next to each other, and drifted into a fitful sleep, tortured by dreams where they were shrinking, shrinking. Their fingers were shortening, palms roughening, their fingernails retracting, teeth lengthening, and all the while, growing hair and hair, becoming cats. Then, in the dead of night, Leafear and Grasspaw slipped out of camp. No one saw them. No one heard. In the morning, the others woke, to find empty sleeping bags and no note.


	5. Chapter 4: The Stars Above

Ok, thank you guys sooooo much for leaving reviews! I really appreciate it. Now, I know you all are dying to get to the story, so I'll keep it short. I just have a few things to say:

Darkclaw: Thanks for the criticism! I'm working on it! And you're not stupid!

Amberleaf, Nightfeather, Leopardspots: It's here already! Hold your horses...erm hold your cats...:) OH, and get yourself an account.

Puppy scruffy: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Thanks! Enjoy the latest chapter and let me know if it was confusing!!

* * *

" Leafear? Shay?" Grasspaw murmured sleepily. Leafear turned sluggishly to her apprentice.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I'm really, really tired. Can we just stop and keep going later?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really am, but the sign was too clear to miss. We must keep going, before the moonlight disappears. We could lose it forever…" She stopped talking, obviously horrified by such a thought, and started walking faster.

"But Leafear," Grasspaw complained, "Starclan _isn't real!_ It's just a game we've been playing." Leafear turned to Grasspaw, her eyes shining in the gloom.

"Are you so sure, little one?" she asked quietly. Grasspaw realized she had no answer to this. After the…_changing, _she wasn't so sure of the line between reality and imagination. It was just too confusing. She decided to let her mentor do the thinking for now, and just….walk…on…and on…..

"Grasspaw!" Leafear snapped. Grasspaw jolted. She had fallen asleep on her feet, still walking, and tumbled over a root.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, not sorry at all. She deserved a sleep, yet her horrid mentor was not letting her have any! She sat down, padded a root with moss, and lay down.

"Grasspaw!" Leafear's tone was pleading. "Just a little more. We're almost there!" Grasspaw shook her head, too exhausted and sleep deprived to listen to her mentor's madness any longer.

"No!" she cried, sitting up, "I'm tired, I'm annoyed, I'm mad and I'm NOT TAKING THIS ANY MORE! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" Her anger, frustration and guilt at disobedience built, until her form began to flicker. A pale tabby with creamy stripes and a whitish foot sat in her place, ears pulled back. Leafear recoiled, her own anger and exhaustion flaring up. Her own body flickered, to be replaced by a pretty, coffee colored she-cat. She yowled at her apprentice, and something exploded inside her head, something that told her that in this state and form, she must use a different language. This language blossomed in her head, completely controlling her thoughts.

"Get up now, or forfeit your privilege of greeting Starclan!" She yowled.

"No, Starclan doesn't exist you stupid hag!" screeched her apprentice. The new language had taken her thoughts too. Leafear's lips curled, revealing sharp teeth. Her claws slid out, thorn sharp and battle ready.

"Don't make me force you," she threatened.

"You'll have too," hissed Grasspaw. Leafear yowled and threw herself on her apprentice. Both of them were not very athletic, but were angered and exhausted, their emotions giving them the power to fight. They tumbled on the ground, screeching in fury. Grasspaw dealt Leafear a grueling blow to the head, spraying blood across the ground. Leafear retaliated, bowling her apprentice over and biting her tail. It went on for some time, until another voice yowled,

"STOP! You kits are so mouse-brained!" They turned, and looking at them, pelt glimmering with the light of the stars, stood Yellowfang, whiskers twitching with amusement.

The tussling she-cats froze mid-swipe. Surprise cut through their anger and both mentor and apprentice flickered into Two-leg form. Yellowfang didn't even bat an eyelid at their transformation, merely stretching on the ground, waiting for them to say something.

"Who…who are you?" asked Leafear, somehow remembering the cat-speak that she had been using those few minutes before. Yellowfang chuckled, but to her human ears, it sounded like a grating purr. Grasspaw pressed close to her mentor, whispering in her ear,

"Is that…is that a Starclan cat?" Leafear nodded, and whispered back.

"Do you remember how you were talking to me when we both changed?" she asked. Grasspaw's eyes closed as she tried to remember.

"Yes, I think I do." Leafear nodded.

"Good, I do too. That's really odd, maybe…" she trailed off. Yellowfang was eyeing them with interest.

"You two are the most interesting thing that has happened in a long time," she mewed, watching them closely to see if they understood. Oddly enough, they did.

"Who are you?" asked Grasspaw. Yellowfang's whisker's twitched again.

"No, the question is, _who_ are YOU?" Grasspaw opened her mouth hotly to reply when she saw someone- no something coming out of the gloom. Another cat.

"Yellowfang, you aren't pestering these poor young ones are you?" Spottedleaf gently berated. She turned to the two children, who stood, frightened, huddled against a tree.

"You're ok. We're here to lead you to the Moontree." She explained softly. Leafear's eyes widened.

"Moontree?" she asked. Spottedleaf nodded.

" Moontree. Very much like Moonstone, and like Leafpool's Moonpool." Leafear slowly tilted her head.

"Oh, so that was the dream I had. Someone said, ' 14 of the Two shall become **_Tree_**, and Tree shall become Moon.' Then I saw two cats leading us through the forest, but then she kicked me and..." The Starclan cats nodded.

"But what does it mean- what's your name?" Leafear pestered. Spottedleaf's ear twitched and Yellowfang purred her amusement.

"Kits, never realizing what is in front of their noses. I'm Yellowfang and that's" She twitched her tail at Spottedleaf,

"Is Spottedleaf." Leafear nodded respectfully and Grasspaw quickly copied her.

"But what does that _mean?"_ Grasspaw asked again.

"It means," Spottedleaf said, glancing at Yellowfang, "That something is about to change, something that _you_, yes both of you, need to help your friends cope with." The mentor and apprentice glanced apprehensively at each other.

"But what?" pressed Leafear. Yellowfang yawned and turned away.

"Let's stop wasting time. We need to get to Moontree before dawn."

They walked quite a ways in silence, Grasspaw nudging Leafear and showing her another scratch, another bruise, another cut. Leafear bit her lip, and as she passed a spider web spun between two trees, snagged it and slapped it on the worst cut that her apprentice had. Spottedleaf looked back and said,

"Leafear, do you require healing?" Leafear reluctantly nodded. Spottedleaf padded back to them and touched Leafear on her forehead (after she had bent down to her level) and breathed her sweet breath on her face. Immediately, Leafear felt her wounds close, and a burst of energy rushed through her. She saw Spottedleaf do the same thing to Grasspaw. They both thanked her and continued on, faster and faster until they were sprinting through the trees, a kind of ecstatic joy overrunning their minds. This time, they felt themselves changing physically as their happiness overcame them. Dimly, Leafear realized that the changes were occurring more and more frequently and at less extreme emotions. She brushed the thought aside, simply letting her feet- no paws!- carry her over stick and stone. They raced for a few long minutes, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf yowling in excitement at their wild sprint, Grasspaw panting happily in her newfound speed. Slowly, they stopped in front a tall, silvery oak. The strong happiness at their crazy run slowly drained out of Grasspaw and Leafear, leaving them gasping and totally human. They still understood cat-speak, however, and asked simultaneously,

"Is this Moontree?" Both Starclan cats nodded silently, leaping up the tree, climbing higher and higher.

"Leafear? How are we supposed to get up there?" Grasspaw asked. Leafear looked at Grasspaw.

"We climb." And so saying, she leaped into the air. Being small for her age of thirteen, a puny 5 feet, she had a little trouble reaching the first branch. She managed, however, and scrabbled on top of it. She reached a hand down to Grasspaw and her apprentice jumped, her feet paddling the tree trunk for some leverage. She also barely managed to get onto the first branch. From there, climbing was easy. At one point, however, Grasspaw emitted a little yelp, and started to tumble off of a branch. Quick as lightning, Spottedleaf, who had climbed down behind the two humans, gave her a little nudge, helping Grasspaw to keep her balance.

They finally reached a high, sturdy branch, where Yellowfang was waiting. She motioned to a place where a few smaller twigs and branches had grown naturally together, forming a platform. The moonlight and starlight seemed to dance upon it, forming a silvery haze, that somehow, was crystal clear. Leafear and Grasspaw gingerly stepped onto it, and finding it sturdy, sat down. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang were strangely silent, and before they knew it, had disappeared. Leafear hesitantly closed her eyes. Grasspaw did the same. Quickly, silently, as if someone had turned a switch, they fell into sleep.

"…..Leafpaw! Grasspaw! Wake, and learn the secrets of the Clans!" Leafear woke, jerkily, expecting to be in the top of a tree once again. Her eyes flew open, however, when she saw where she really was. She was in what she presumed was Moonpool, facing scores and scores of cats.

"Greetings, Leafpaw and Grasspaw of Noclan." A voice said, that came from both one cat, and yet all of them. Looking beside her, Leafear saw Grasspaw, staring intently at a white and brown patched cat. She had a delighted light in her eyes, and Leafear realized that she fancied a _cat!_ Nothing could be funnier, surely……Then she realized what the Starclan cats had said.

"What? Leaf_paw_? _No_clan? I'm Leafear! From Thunderclan!" And then she realized what she had said. A bluish-gray queen stepped forward. Leafear gasped. _Bluestar!_

"You are called Leafpaw, because you are still in training. Though you are a mentor, you do not yet know all the herbs, the poultices, the cures. You will receive your name when you have fully completed your training. Leafpool and Spottedleaf shall be your mentors. You shall pass on your knowledge to your apprentice, Grasspaw. Welcome, apprentice Grasspaw," she said, bowing her head to the apprentice.

"N-nice to meet you, Bluestar," stuttered Grasspaw.

"But what about Noclan?" pressed Leafpaw.

"Thunderclan exists, Leafpaw. Your clan does not have a name-yet. If you think about the prophecy, you shall find it." She said amusement in her voice. Another cat stepped up. Fiery red pelt, glowing green eyes, rippling muscles…Firestar!

"Firestar?" asked Leafpaw.

"Greeting, Leafpaw of Noclan," he said, dipping his head to her.

"And Greeting Grasspaw of Noclan," he said, repeating the gesture.

"But…aren't you still alive? I thought you hadn't died yet…" Leafpaw questioned.

"I haven't died yet. Right now, at this very minute, I am lying in my den, next to Sandstorm. This, after all, is only a dream. But I am not here to discuss that. We are here to tell you about yourselves. Your history, after all, is why you are able to know about us from these things called books." Leafpaw giggled. Spottedleaf took over, flicking her tail over Firestar's ear.

"A long time ago, there were 4 warriors, one from each clan. They had broken the Warrior code seriously- by plotting together to gain control of all the clans and leading them to take over Two leg territory. A foolish and mouse-brained idea, by all accounts. However, they did manage to kill their leaders. We-Starclan- were very angry. We alerted the medicine cats, who immediately told the deputies. Eventually, the four were driven out. But they came back, with another plot, another scheme. They were driven off again. But they would not give up. They formed a large group of rogues, and in hate, killed almost the whole of Riverclan. This was the last straw. Starclan took the four cats and dealt the worst blow to them they could think of. Their fur dropped out, their teeth dulled and shrank, paws grew longer, claws firming into nails, their legs grew growing, and their muzzles shortened. In truth, they became Two legs. They were at heart, always like Two legs, and prospered in the new form. They all traveled to the very town your parents live in. But when they were transformed, a certain Starclan cat gave a prophecy. 'When traitors come straight, their kits let go of hate, they shall come back to where they truly belong, and shall prosper and grow strong." Grasspaw chuckled. The heads of all the Starclan cats swung to stare at her.

"What?" she asked, "It's just a little flowery." Alas, she said this in English, and the cats looked at her like they were looking at a frog. Leafpaw nudged her- hard.

"Yes?" she prompted. Bluestar took over.

"That prophecy, as well as '14 of the Two shall become Tree, and Tree shall become Moon.' Is about you. Do you understand?" Leafpaw nodded, but her apprentice did not.

"No, it's complete gibberish. You really want me to dissect a _poem?_" Bluestar cocked her head.

"What is this, poem?" Bluestar asked, her face confused. Leafpaw shook her head.

"Never mind. But I understand. Don't worry, I think I know what to do." The voice that was one and yet all spoke again.

"Good, now go back and soothe your clan. Expect training from your mentors at sundown. Goodbye Leafpaw, Grasspaw. We shall speak soon." Leafpaw and Grasspaw felt a drowsiness dragging at their feet, and they once again fell into a deep, swirling sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Flickerings

Meanwhile, back at camp, the rest of Noclan were frantic, looking for their medicine cat. Silverpelt had ordered patrols to go out to look Leafear and Grasspaw. Whiteclaw had come back, however, panting and holding something small in is hands. He showed it silently to Silverpelt, who had looked, puzzled, at him. He whispered something in her ear, and her eyes got wide. She nodded, and ran off with him, back towards the patrol Whiteclaw had been leading. She left Ravenpeltin charge of the apprentices, who were cleaning out the caves and making them homier, so the clan would really be able to live in them. All except Thornpaw. He was resting.

"This fur," started Silverpelt, holding the object in her hand, "Is one of the first things we will ever track. Good job Whiteclaw. I'll remember this." He grinned, quietly, but his face was clouded with worry.

"Fur..." he paused, wrapped in thought, "that isn't good. How did they have fur?" he muttered. Fierceclaw suddenly shouted,

"Here! Silverpelt, Whiteclaw! I've found something!" The two friends whipped around, looking to where Fierceclaw was pointing on the ground.

"Here, more fur! And….is that _blood?_" he looked nervous, and Silverpelt chuckled.

"Mr. Smartmouth, afraid of _blood._" She said, smirking. Fierceclaw looked murderous, but Whiteclaw stepped between them before something…drastic happened.

"Ok, come on. The future leader of our Clan can't have a full blown fight on her hands-er-paws. Um, forepaw? Er... Anyway, this trail of fur and blood has to go somewhere. Even if it doesn't look good for Leafear and Grasspaw. We need to follow them." Silverpelt looked sadly at Whiteclaw.

"Sorry. I'm a horrible leader. You'd be a much better one." Whiteclaw chuckled.

"I couldn't stand all the talking." Silverpelt blinked.

"WOW!! You talked!" she joked, loping after Fierceclaw, who had turned away and was jogging along the path of spattered blood, bright red against green.

"Eh, wait up you great lump!" he shouted after the retreating back of Silverpelt.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Leafear? Where _are _we? And how are we getting down?" Grasspaw asked, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Leafpaw. Don't forget. I'm still in training, just like you." Grasspaw shrugged, then stopped. She stared down at her fingers.

"Leafea- I mean, Leafpaw?" she said, voice quavering, eyes wide in horror.

"Yes? What is it?" Leafpaw snapped. Her eyes followed Grasspaw's gaze, resting on her splayed fingers.

"What do you- Oh. My. Great. Starclan." she whispered hoarsely, hands covering her mouth as Grasspaw gazed anxiously up at her.

* * *

_Back to the patrol..._

"Silverpelt! Silverpelt!!" Fierceclaw cried, waving frantically with his arms at her. "C'mere, look at this!" He was yards ahead of them, staring down at the ground, but also doing something else. _Sniffing?_

"What?" Silverpelt called, running up to him, panting.

"Look, the trail stops here," he said, "But can you smell that?" He took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. The others copied him.

"Huh. Wonder what that is." It was in fact, the place where Spottedleaf had stopped the two medicine cat trainees the night before to heal them. That was why the trail had stopped. And the smell was of two cats, Leafpaw and Grasspaw. (Starclancats didn't give off a very strong scent to normal cats, so of course the three patrolmen couldn't smell them)

"I would hazard a guess at cat," Whitestorm said. Silverpelt looked at him oddly.

"Cat?" He nodded emphatically.

"They turned into cats here. Again. Unprovoked. They must've been really happy, or something. They sure weren't mad."

"But how can we smell them?" Fierceclaw asked. The three stared at each other, contemplating the horror of the newly found skill.

* * *

_The oak..._

Leafpaw gently touched Grasspaw's hand. Grasspaw gasped, and pulled it away.

"It feels like a really bad sunburn," she whimpered, her face scrunched up. The skin was red and angry looking, and the fingers were definitely shorter, almost like a toddler's hand. Over the skin was a sort of peachy fuzz, whitish in color, like on a baby's head before hair starts to grow in earnest. Grasspaw's other hand was like that too, only the fuzz was a brown-creamy color, like toffee.

"Great Starclan, so this is what the meant." Leafpaw whispered in horror. "I thought I understood, but this- This is unprecedented. I- I just don't- oh, Grasspaw!"

"It's ok," smiled Grasspaw. "I believe you now. About Starclan and all. They won't let anything bad happen. They can't." And Leafpaw knew she was thinking of the white and brown spotted tom they had seen.

"But Grasspaw! You can't go back to your parents like this!" she cried. Grasspaw smiled a sad smile.

"I know. But this is worth it. You know, Shay- erm, Leafpaw? I don't mind. Somehow, this feels right." and with these words of wisdom well beyond her age, Grasspaw fainted.

* * *

_They're getting closer..._

"Come on! We can smell their trail!" shouted Silverpelt, who was the one least phased by the new skill. "Let's go! This is great, we're just like cats!" she said, running with her head down as to catch the wisps of scent on the ground.

Minutes later, they were stumped again.

"Where the devil are those two dunderheads?" shouted Fierceclaw.

"Please, no swearing." Silverpelt said serenly. It apparently was her undivided duty to annoy Fierceclaw as much as possible. Fierceclaw growled, finally at his breaking point.

"I'll show you swearing," he yowled, and in that instant, changed. His form was replaced by a cat's, with striped, bracken colored fur, and a lean face. He jumped on her, obviously realizing how he had changed, and using it. He spat and scratched, but on the human, didn't do much damage. Whiteclaw managed to pull him off, hissing and spitting, and deposit him in to the bushes.

"Calm down, mouse brain," he hissed. Fierceclaw reluctantly calmed down, and flickered. There he was, spitting out hair and blood saying,

"Your blood tastes filthy, Silverpelt." Silverpelt growled.

"If you want me too, I'll taste yours, then we'll compare," she hissed. Whiteclaw shook his head, sighing.

"Look guys, we don't know what happened to Leafear or Grasspaw. All we know is that we need to follow the scent. OK?" The others nodded, silently glaring at each other.

"It goes this way," he reasoned. Shrugging, he started to walk off, following the scent trail.

"Yeah, whatever," Silverpelt muttered turning away to follow him. Fierceclaw froze.

"I'm going back to camp, guys." he said, walking in the opposite direction. Silverpelt rolled her eyes, but Whiteclaw stopped, whirled around, and yelled,

"No! You're coming with us. Whatever hurt Leafear and Grasspaw was dangerous, and could still be prowling around. You're not going off on your own." Fierceclaw snarled back,

"I'm doing whatever I want! Now lay off me!" Whiteclaw's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to obey me, Fierceclaw," he said in a dangerously low voice. You could almost see the rage building up behind the mask of cool indifference he wore. Slowly, deliberately, his body changed. He turned on Fierceclaw, and the cat language burst within his mind, and he also knew, that while in this form, he should, no was forced, to use that language.

"Are you coming?" he hissed into Fierceclaw's face. And somehow, the two foot high striped gray and white cat that stood before him was more threatening than the 5 foot 7 tall teenager, and Fierceclaw also understood the language. He said meekly,

"Yes,"

Silverpelt was looking on in awe. _What is going on here? Are we all crazy?_ she wondered.

"Um, Whiteclaw? Alden? Let's go..." And she turned away, hiding her ever mounting fear.

* * *

Grasspaw slumped on the platform in the trees, as Leafpaw fussed over her. She also noticed that her hands were sore, slightly smaller, and fuzzy. She wondered if the same things were happening to her clan mates.

"Grasspaw! Wake up!" she said, shaking her apprentice gently. Her apprentice didn't move. Sighing, Leafpaw carefully picked up the small body, and made her way down. She was half way down the tree when she heard the voices.

"Leafear? Grasspaw! Where are you?" Leafpaw's ears flicked slightly, and she froze, startled. She could never wiggle her ears before...

"Shay? Sarah?" came the cry again, louder. Leafpaw mustered her voice, and shouted.

"I'm over here! Help!" Immediately she heard her friends' voices shouting to each other.

"They're over here!"

"Whiteclaw, come on!"

"You're not the boss of me, gerroff!"

Leafpaw grinned, happily. _Help at last._

* * *

_OK, that was the end of the chapter. A funny ending, I'll admit, but interesting, eh? The next chapter will be up soon, sorry it's taken so long, but I've had a bit of writer's block. :)_

_Darkclaw- You'll see about the 14 of the Two, but I'll give you a hint: Think Twolegs. Then count the characters...:)_

_Amberleaf: Sorry you can't get an account. Anyway, I guess Leafear is going to be called Leafpaw from now one...:)_

_Duckstar: Interesting name!! And I'm glad you like my story. A lot of people don't. :D_

_Blue: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!! -.-_

_Crystalstar: I'm glad you think this is awesome!! o.0_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope more will soon! I'm trying to get thirty reviews, people! So look sharp, and go press that "Submit Review" button!! _

_Owly!! :D_


	7. Chapter 6: Back At Camp

**Oh, I forgot! I do not own anything of this story besides the plot and NoClan (who will not be NoClan much longer o.0) The rest is Erin Hunter's!!**

* * *

"Hey, Thorn-twisted-paw!" yelled Bluepaw, "Get your fat bum off the ground and help! We're here, doing all the work! Get up!"

Ravenpelt looked up sharply, her blue eyes glittering brilliantly against her dark hair.

"Bluepaw! You know that Thornpaw's foot is badly hurt. He. Is. Not. To. Move." Ravenpelt ground out between clenched teeth. The other apprentices converged around the warrior, faces twisted into pouting grimaces.

"Come one," weasled Whitepaw, "If _we_ have to do all the stupid work, can't _he_ too?"

"Yeah!" chimed in Skypaw, "It's not fair!"

Ravenpelt's eyebrows raised.

"Life. Isn't. Fair," she hissed, swiping a hand in their direction, like she meant to smack them upside the head. They ducked, scowled, muttered a few insults, and got back to work. Thornpaw stretched out on his sleeping bag, foot propped up, then sat bolt upright.

"Ravenpelt, why can't I work? My ankle just throbs a little. Please? It's not fair...And the others'll be mean to me!" he asked."And I'm really, really bored." he added as an afterthought.

Ravenpelt sighed, her patience wearing thin.

"Thornpaw. Life isn't fair." she spat. This wasn't the first time she had heard that particular argument. "Those kids over there are pestering me contantly that it isn't fair. Can you please, come up with _another_argument? Then I might think about letting you do something..." Thornpaw quietly digested this while the other apprentices gave him dirty looks.

"I know." He said. "We'll get things done faster!" He looked quite pleased with what he thought was a pretty reasonable argument. Ravenpelt let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"No, Thornpaw. Better than _that_ lame excuse." Thornpaw sent pleading looks to his den-mates, but they all turned their back on him as if he had hurt himself on purpose.

"Well," he said. "When an apprentice does something wrong, they have'ta work, huh? I fell over, cause I wasn't listening to my mentor..." he trailed off, obviously quite happy again with this idea, but Ravenpelt, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Good point," she conceded, "But they always waited until they were better to begin their punishment. Wrong again." Thornpaw, who by now was quite annoyed, scowled darkly and turned away. He had always been the popular one and he hated being shunned by the others. Suddenly there was a pounding of many little feet on hard stone coming straight towards Ravenpelt.

"Ravenpelt!" Ravenpelt whipped around, her eyes flicking over each apprentice in turn as they came running over to her, eyes wide with fear.

"Raven-raven-Ravenpelt!" gasped Whitepaw, who was leading the pack of wide-eyed children to the warrior. He had obviously taken Thornpaw's place as leader. "Ravenpelt, help."

Ravenpelt raised her eyebrows.

"If this is some kind of trick to get out of wo-" she paused, staring in horror at the hand Whitepaw was holding in front of her face. The small hand belonged to Bluepaw, who was the second youngest, only older than Grasspaw, youngest, by a few months.

"Oh my gosh. Your hand it's freakin'-" Bluepaw started to cry, and Ravenpelt pulled herself together for his sake.

"Bluepaw, listen. It's ok. Nothing major. We'll have you better in no time. We'll just wait for Leafear to come back, and she'll fix you right up. You know how fast she fixed Thornpaw's foot." Bluepaw wimpered, and Skypaw but her way in.

"Ravenpelt. My hand hurts too. And look, it's all red and small and...hairy." Normally the rest of the small children would have broken into fits of laughter at the word 'hairy', but today, laughter was the last thing on their minds. They were all inspecting their own hands, while a panicky light lit their eyes.

Suddenly, they all rose up as one.

"Yeah, look at my hand! _My_ hair is white. Yours is ugly and brown."

"Hey, no fair! You look like a fuzzy marshmallow!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"My hand _hurts _Ravenpelt! Make is stop!"

"No, mine hurts worse!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Ravenpelt went very still and white, and closed her eyes while she took three great, deep breaths. She held up a finger.

"One." The apprentices kept yelling

"Two." Skypaw stopped talking to look at her.

"Three... Four" They quieted somewhat, but still bickered animatedly.

"Five." Ravenpelt's voice shook with barely controlled rage.

"Six. Seven." They didn't want to know what would happen when she got to ten.

"Eight. Nine..." They were almost quiet.

"...Ten." she sighed, and popped her eyes open.

"But my hand _huuuuuuuuuuurts!_" whined Thornpaw, blithely unaware of the impending doom he was bringing down upon his own head.

"You idiot!" hissed Whitepaw, the brightest of the five.

Ravenpelt exploded.

"You- You- youyouyouyouyou!!" she stuttered, searching for a good, _strong_ word. "Annoyingarrogantlittlepersonneedstogetagoodpunishment!!"

She took another breath, trying to get her frustration under control. _All I want to do is patrol, but I get this dumb duty instead. I ask nicely. I threaten. And this is what i get. _

"I don't know why my nerves are so thin today, and trust me, you guys don't want to see the ugly side of me!" She finished lamely. Thornpaw tittered nervously. Whitepaw kicked him, but he kept on doggedly.

"This isn't ugly?" Ravenpelt bashed her fist into her own forehead. Then she changed, as Sunfur and Whiteclaw and Tigerstripe and Thornpaw had. She was replaced by a hissing, spitting jet-black cat. The apprentices were not surprised, not after the day before, but it did come as a jolt. They took a collective step back.

"Whoa!" said a voice. "What's going on here?"

* * *

_Sorry I've taken so long, people! Summer break, and all, family coming and going. Yeah. Sorry again! -.-_

_Owly_


	8. Chapter 7: Explanations and Hysteria

"Leafear! Leafear, where are you?" Silverpelt called. She was directly underneath Moontree, staring around forlornly.

"Up there, you dolt!" sneered Fierceclaw, pointing upwards. Whiteclaw growled at him, eyes sparkling with barely controlled rage. _Huh, _thought Leafpaw, _why is he defending Silverpelt all of a sudden? Funny..._

Silverpelt nodded her thanks to Whiteclaw, and started to climb the tree.

"Thanks Silverpelt," gasped Leafpaw, as they heaved the unconscious form of Grasspaw to the ground. "I owe you one."

Silverpelt grinned, "No, if you were up there communing with Starclan about the new leader, and that leader happens to be me, then you're all forgiven."

Leafpaw's face flushed. "Oh, I'm really, really sorry Silverpelt. Starclan was just explaining stuff to us...and Grasspaw has a crush on a Starclan cat...and there's a prophecy about us...and...well, yeah."

Silverpelt, Fierceclaw, and Whiteclaw looked at her, bemused.

"Whadd'you mean, Leafear?" Whiteclaw finally asked.

"Leafpaw." She corrected. Fierceclaw frowned. "Wha-"

Leafpaw laughed.

"Help me get my apprentice back to camp, and I'll tell everyone what happened."

* * *

_Back at camp_...

They arrived at what appeared to be a day-care. All the apprentices were gathered around Ravenpelt, holding up their hands to her, and complaining in loud voices about something. One had tears running down his cheeks. All of them wore a scared expression.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" asked Silverpelt, immediately taking charge. All the apprentices ran to her.

"Look at my hand!" Bluepaw cried, and all the others echoed the plea. Leafear gasped, and exclaimed,

"oh, no. Just like Grasspaw!" Silverpelt looked at her in consternation for a moment, then noticed the hands on the apprentices.

"Ohmygosh!" she whispered. Fierceclaw's eyes went wide. He apparently couldn't stand seeing stuff as grotesque that. He fainted.

"Wow." chuckled Silverpelt. "It's a miracle he survived scraping up his knee last week."

They all laughed, and Leafpaw gave Silverpelt an approving look. _If Starclan chooses her, she wouldn't be a half bad leader... Except for the whole Fierceclaw thing..._

Leafpaw decided to take charge of the crowd of children. Silverpelt was a good leader, but she didn't know much in the way of practicality.

"Ok, Whiteclaw," she ordered, "Take him and put him in my den. Ravenpelt and Silverpelt, go and get the other patrols I assume you sent out to find me with."

Silverpelt nodded, and beckoned to Ravenpelt.

"Thornpaw! What are you doing standing up? Without your crutch, too! Well, go sit down. NOW!" she continued.

"All of you apprentices. Finish your chores, and I'll take each of you one by one to see what I can do for you. Think of it as practicing for being a warrior. Warriors have to be brave and bold, even when faced with pain and the unkown. Now get going!" The others scurried away, galavantized into action by her crisp words.

Leafpaw picked up her apprentice, carted her into their den, then went over to Thornpaw.

"Now, Thornpaw, how does your ankle feel?"

Thornpaw grinned.

"Pretty good! It's really weird, because it hurt a lot last night, but now it doesn't hurt at all!" Leafpaw gently peeled off his ace bandage. Underneath, the skin was healthy looking, not black and blue as she expected it to be.

"Huh," she mused. "Weird..." Leafpaw paused for a moment.

"I wonder..." she trailed off again, caught up in her thoughts. The lapse in conversationn stretched longer and Thornpaw cleared his throat.

"_Huh, hem"_

Leafpaw snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry. Let me see your hand," she said, all business once more. Thornpaw held out his right hand. It's skin was irritated and red. The hand had shrunk dramatically, like Grasspaw's. Leaning in closer, Leafpaw also noted that the fingernails were really, really short.

"Thornpaw. Do you bite your nails?"

Thornpaw, startled, shook his head."No, why?"

"Nothing." was the curt reply.

Thinking back to all the books of the Warriors series she had ever read, Leafpaw tried to remember something that would soothe the hands of the little ones. Not to mention herself.

"Hrm.." she muttered, thinking out loud. "Marigold for infection and soreness. Is this an infection? Maybe... It's definitely sore." she sat back.

"We need Marigold for you. I'll have to collect some later." she said, almost to herself. Then to Thornpaw she ordered, "Ok Thornpaw, you can go help the others apprentices clean up the dens. Just don't put to much weight on your ankle, and you'll be fine." she said. Thornpaw grinned.

"Thanks Leafpaw!" and he hurried off to reclaim his spot among him friends.

"Bluepaw!" called Leafpaw. "Come here! Let me look at your hand." Bluepaw came over happily, apparently convinced that he was about to be healed.

"Thanks, Leafear!" he cried, holding out his hands hopefully.

"Leafpaw," corrected the medicine cat trainee absently.

"Can you help my hands feel better?" he asked, looking up into her face anxiously as she examined his hands.

Bluepaw's hand was also smaller, and fuzzy. His nails were shorter as well, almost painfully so. His palms were cracked and chapped, like very, very dry skin.

"Hm. I don't know what to do for that. If we were at home, I'd put some aloe vera lotion on it. That helps. Or a paste of aloe and mentholated somethin' er other. But I don't know where Aloe Vera grows except in my mom's garden. I guess I'll just put some of the marigold on it when I find it. How much do your hands hurt?" she pondered aloud.

"They don't hurt at all! Just peachy!" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes. "Urgh. Annoying, wise-aleck apprentices. Just what this clan needs."

Bluepaw looked down sheepishly. "I can't pick things up 'cause it hurts so bad." he confided softly.

"Ok," Leafpaw said, "Here,"

And she hurried over to a bush ladened with thin, green leaves.

"I spotted them last night. Dock. I think they help soothe things." She picked a few and walked back over to Bluepaw.

"Here. I don't think we should chew them, so just pound them between these two rocks, will you? Then spread the paste over your hands. It should make it feel a lot better!"

Bluepaw let out a huge, exaggerated sigh. "Sure, just make the poor handicap work."

"Yup! That's the way clans work. Definitely!" The medicine cat said, her voice laden with annoyance and sarcasm.

Bluepaw scowled and set to work, groaning exaggeratedly at the task the medicine cat had set for him. Leafpaw rolled her eyes at him, and then beckoned to the next apprentice.

"Skypaw. No, I want _Skypaw_. Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you." she coaxed gently. The apprentice looked fearful, as if the assignment set to Bluepaw was worse than death.

"For heaven's sake!" growled Leafpaw in exasperation. She lept forward, grabbed Skypaw's tender hands, and pulled her over to the stone.

"OWWWW!" squealed Skypaw.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes. "Come off it."

She then gently inspected the two toddler-sized hands that were resting in her own.

"Hm...same thing as Bluepaw, just...less severe. I wond-"

"Hey, Leafear! we're back! Now, tell us what's going on!" shouted Silverpelt from the top of the two climbing trees.

"Sure! Get down here!" Leafpaw shouted back.

"Coming!" answered Whiteclaw.

The warriors got to the bottom of the trees, and greeted Leafpaw.

"Hey, Leafear! You scared us so bad, running away!"

"Leafpaw!" Corrected an amused Leafpaw

"HUH?"

Leafpaw shook her head. "Never mind."

"What happened? Where'd you go?"

"Hang on already!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" shouted Silverpelt over the din. "Hold up! QUIET!"

Nobody listened to her. The apprentices all came pouring out of the caves, wanting to join in the fun. They held up their hands to the warriors, hoping for some sympathy.

"Oh, ouch, what did you do?"

"huh, you know, my hand is kinda sore to!"

"Weird,"

"Double weird."

Everyone kept talking.

"QUIET!" Silverpelt screeched. "COME ON!"

Silverpelt was the kind of girl that always had to have her way. Being an only child, she was just a teensy-weensy bit spoiled, and used to getting her way. Having people ignore her...well, just say it didn't suit her. You wouldn't want to see Silverpelt annoyed.

"LISTEN TO ME!" a few of the warriors gave her a withering look and talked louder. Silverpelt growled softly. She was annoyed, angry, and frustrated.

"GRAARMROW!" she suddenly screeched, and she lept up on top of the pile of rocks. She totally disappeared for a moment, then was replaced by a silvery she-cat.

Shocked silence flooded the hollow. Silverpelt knew what was happening. She totally understood. And for a moment, she felt like this was exactly the form she was meant to be.

The whole clan turned towards her, and the strong anger she had been harboring subsided.

"Thank you. Finally." She said, self consciously sitting down on the rocks.

She absentmindedly rubbed one of the rocks, and the outside of it came off on her finger, like a stubborn coating of dirt.

"Leafear," Silverpelt began.

"Leaf_paw_." Leafpaw corrected loudly.

"Erm...Leafpaw then, has something to tell us." Silverpelt finished. She dipped her head towards the Medicine cat and her apprentice, and the two walked hesitantly to the base of the rock pile.

"Sit," commanded Leafpaw, "This will take awhile to explain."

And she commenced to explain as best she could the experience of the night before. She told of her dream, of Yellowfang and Spottedleaf. Grasspaw told of the wild run as she saw it, and Leafpaw about Moontree. The clan's eyes got wide when they heard of their lineage, and a few commented snidely on bad dreams and bad mushrooms. Disbelief was widespread. There were a few titters at the news of Grasspaw's crush on a Starclan cat, and more the one male apprentice was heard saying,

"Darn! She's pretty." Much to the general amusement. Grasspaw blushed, and Sunfur laughed openly.

"Oh no you don't!" Sunfur exclaimed, "Not my sister!"

The prophecy was also treated to the "skepticism delux" stare from all the children assembled. As they told the rest of the story, Silverpelt was starting to look quite odd. All the while, her face was going from fright to anger, to outright disbelief, and then to hysteria. She collapsed on the ground laughing her head off, while the rest of the clan gathered around.

"P-p-p-p-prophecy." she choked out between great heaves of laughter intermingled with sobs.

"D-d-don't" more of a sob than a laugh.

"b-b-b-be d-d-d-dumb," She tried to right herself, tears pouring down her face.

" l-l-l-l-leafpaw." Whiteclaw rushed over, panic on his face.

"Leafpaw!" he shouted, "Do something!"

But Leafpaw was frozen. She didn't know what to do for hysteria.

"Er." she paused, trying to collect her thoughts, "Um, right. Whiteclaw, carry Silverpelt to her bed."

_What do I use for hysteria?_ she thought desperately. _If I were at home, I'd let her mom take care of it. Why did I think I could be a medicine cat? I'm so stupid!_

Suddenly a warm presence enveloped her; she smelled cat.

_Your first lesson, little one. Thyme, Chamomile, and Dandelion leaves are for shock. Thyme is a red-brown-green stem with little tiny leaves. You'll know it by it's sweet smell. Chamomile has white flowers with yellow centers and a green stem. It has a comforting, mellow scent. Dandelions are yellow flower heads on a green stem. Pick the leaves and have her eat them. Meanwhile, her special one will calm her down..._

_Spottedleaf?!_ Thought Leafpaw incredulously. _What?_

_I'll see you tonight, little one. Be ready._

"Leafpaw? What should we do?" asked Grasspaw.

Leafpaw shook her head. She needed to concentrate.

"Um, ok. Thyme, Chamomile, and Dandelion. Do you know what they look and smell like?"

They all, by now, had received the gift of scent.

"Yeah. My mom has them all in her garden," replied Grasspaw.

"How do you know?" asked Leafpaw, bewildered.

"My mom makes me help her garden. I learned those things like that!"

"Ok, then go get your sister to help. We're gonna need a lot of it."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've had writer's block, plus summer stuff. So, sorry, but I made the chapter extra long to make up!

Owly


	9. Chapter 8: Cats, Legends, and Prophecies

A few hours later, at the time the four clans would call "sunhigh" Noclan gathered around Rockpile. It had taken awhile to convince everyone what had happened the night before was real. Then they had also become hysterical. Anger, confusion, depression, and even suicidal tendancies would be evident in the next few days as the revelation took it's toll on their mental being. Not to mention a transformation breaking down their bodies.

"Ok," started Leafpaw, "Since we're all settled in and calmed down, I suggest we discuss what to do next. We all, obviously can't go back home, or we'll never become true warriors. We now understand that we're meant to be cats, and not human."

Yowls of protest. Obviously not being considered humans didn't sit well with them.

"What? Oh, no, we're definitely not human. How could we?"

"We could be delusional!" said Fierceclaw.

Leafpaw sighed, rolling her eyes. "That was a rhetorical question, you idiot."

The clan laughed.

"So, what we need to do is somehow get permission from all our parents so we can spend another night. I know my parents didn't want me staying out here period. I think I could persuade them, but I'd have to go back home. Anyone have ideas?"

Silence.

"Well?" prompted Silverpelt. "Don't be shy!"

A bird fluttered overhead, flying low over their heads. Most of them turned their head and drew in the scent of the bird, tracking it with their eyes. Nobody said a word. Then,

"I think I have an idea!"

All heads turned towards the speaker. It was Mouseclaw.

"I have my cell phone, here, look!"

She pulled a blue sidekick from her pocket. A few of the other teens gasped and looked at her jealously.

"What? Oh, I like to text." She explained. The others stared.

"Um, Ok." she said, trying to get past the awkward moment, "We can call all of our parents and ask for an extra night! Say we have enough food, we've got a great game going, and that you want an extra night. If they say no you can just be like, 'But I'm one of the main characters in the game!' and pout a bit, and they'll change their mind!"

A few of the other kids nodded, but Silverpelt and Leafpaw shook their heads.

"I don't think that'll work, sorry Mouseclaw. My parents would want me to come home first, and how do you know that you'll even get a service in here?" Silverpelt argued.

"But I think it's a good idea," someone said. It was Fierceclaw.

"We could try, couldn't we? I mean, what's the harm in _trying_?" He whined. Mouseclaw blushed.

"Fine." huffed Silverpelt, "Just don't blame me when it doesn't work!"

In actuality, it _did_ work. They got service, and called their parents. Most of the adults didn't want to let the kids stay another night, but after long minutes of arguing, pleading, and whining, they conceded. Except for Whiteclaw's parents. Whiteclaw made the call last, and this is how his conversation progressed.

"Hi, Dad? Yeah, um, can I stay another night out here in the woods? I'm having a really good time, and we have enough food and stuff for two more days."

Silence at the other end. Then,

"What are you doing, son?"

Whiteclaw looked at Silverpelt for help.

"Say that you're playing a fun game, and don't want to stop," she hissed at him.

"Er, we're playing a fun game, and don't want to stop," he parroted at his dad.

"What game?"

"Um..." he blushed, slightly, "A kid game, you wouldn't like it."

"I hope you're not playing spin the bottle with Austin and Eavan."

The clan laughed.

"DAD! I'M NOT PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE! If you must know, we're pretending to be cats, alright!?"

Stunned silence again. His dad finally said weakly.

"Cats? What do you know about...cats?" He sounded worried.

"What do you know about cats?" his son shot back.

"A prophecy, and a legend. That's all. Now, you want to stay another night? No, certainly not. Not playing some 'kid game.' no siree."

Noclan gasped.

"A prophecy and a legend?" squealed Grasspaw. Whiteclaw looked stunned.

"Dad-"

"No is no, son. come home now."

"I wasn't asking to stay. What- What do you know about cats and legends and prophecies?"

"A stupid story your grandfather told me when I was little. Nothing of consequence."

Whiteclaw's eyes widened. Leafpaw's did too.

"Here, let me talk to him," she whispered fiercly.

"Hey, Dad, someone wants to talk to you."

Leafpaw grabbed the sidekick.

"Hello? Mr Webb? This is...Leaf- Oh, um, Shay. Shay Miller. I was wondering, could you come pick White- Alden up? We're in the thick of the game, and don't have time to escort Whi- I mean, Alden back. Please?"

Mr Webb was startled, but said, "Ok. where are you?"

"Go behind Austin's house, and follow the trail. It'll take you to us."

"Trail? Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes. Tell Alden to be ready."

He hung up.

"LEAFPAW! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Silverpelt. "There isn't a trail coming or going here!"

Leafpaw grimaced. "I know. Hopefully he'll get so frustrated he'll turn into a cat. Then Whiteclaw can stay."

Understanding glimmered in Sunfur's eyes.

"Ingenious Leafpaw. And I mean smart."

**_Did you enjoy the chapter? Did you hate it? Was it funny? Well, tell me all about it by hitting that blue/purple/grey button down there! Absolutely free of charge! And, as a bonus, I'll respond to your review in the next chapter!_**

**_Owly. o.0_**


	10. Chapter 9: Father and a prank

**_Angel Ichigo Melody: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the story! Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! LOL! :D_**

**_Crystalstar: Well, good to hear from you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!_**

**_Bluestar33: Well, also good to hear from you! And here's chapter nine! _**

**_Amberleaf: Lol! no trail. just read this chapter, you'll find it extremely amusing, i think. :D And I will keep going. _**

**_Willowolf: Even though you didn't review, I'm glad you put me on your alerts. That means a lot to me. -sniffles- LOL! :D_**

**_Well, all, here's the chapter! I had fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading! :D_**

**_Owly_**

* * *

Mr. Webb arrived at Silverpelt's house in a few minutes. After all, he only lived a block away. He went into Silverpelt's house, said hello, and explained why he was there. He escorted himself to the backyard, and looked for the path. He couldn't find it. Slightly annoyed, he called Mouseclaw.

"Hello? Hello? This is Mr. Webb. Alden's father. Where is the path you were speaking of?"

Mouseclaw, for it was she who had answered, said,

"Hold on a minute, Mr. Webb. I don't know where it is, but Le- Oh, sorry, Shay does. I'll put her on."

There was slight static and a happy voice erupted in Mr Webb's ear.

"Hello? Mr Webb? Oh, hi, I forgot to mention! The trail begins a few yards into the forest! Ok, do you see the green stump? Just after that, there's a worn trail that marks the way."

She covered the mouthpiece.

"Hey, Silverpelt." she hissed, "Is there a green stump behind your house?"

Silverpelt grinned and shook her head.

"Shay, what do you mean by 'green stump' There are no stumps!"

"Are you sure? I swear I saw one."

Leafpaw grinned. Boy, she felt evil. It was all she could to stop from giving a great MWAHAHAHAHA!

"Well, I don't see one."

The medicine cat feigned surprise.

"Are you sure? It's right there, next to the great big thingymajigee."

"The who what?"

"The...er, I think they're called Thingymajigees. Let me ask."

In a loud voice, she called.

"Hey, Austin? What's that great big thing in your backyard named? I thought it was a thingymajigee!"

Silverpelt called back, "What? Thingymajigee? No, no, no! It's called a Whoowhatey."

Laughter.

Mr. Webb, by now, was pretty upset. He was sure his leg was being pulled.

"LET ME TALK TO MY SON!" he roared into the phone.

There was fumbling on the other side.

"Hey, dad." came the cool voice of his son.

"ALDEN YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, BUT IT'S NOT FUNNY! COME HERE, NOW!"

"Wow, dad, chill." Alden said, face contorted with barely restrained laughter. "I can't. They won't let me up. You have to come here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WON'T LET ME UP?'" his father yelled.

"I mean, they're all piled on me. It's actually getting hard to breath. I guess they don't want me to go."

His father sighed. Why were children always so juvenile?

Of course, no such thing was really happening. They were all sitting quietly on the ground, listening to Whiteclaw's dad yell and froth at the mouth. It was quite funny.

"FINE, BUT SOMEONE BETTER GET OFF SO THEY CAN TAKE ME THERE!"

"No can do, Dad. But here, I'll give you real directions."

Thinking quickly, Whiteclaw remembered something Tigerstripe had found while on patrol. He had found a quiet brook that had lead to the medicine den. It trickled down the wall, and formed a shallow pool that was crystal clear and cold. Even good for drinnking. But, if you followed it upstream, it lead to a lake that wasn't far from the mountains. That way, they got the water from the thaw every year. It was really pretty, and icy cold. A perfect pranking place.

He swiftly gave directions as he remembered them to the stream. He could hear his father stomping through underbrush and muttering curses under his breath. Boy, was it easy to annoy grown ups.

Ten or so minutes later, his dad reached the stream.

"Ok , I don't see anything. Now what?"

Whiteclaw smirked. He sorta felt bad about this, but it was totally necessary.

"ok, follow it upstream."

Five minutes later, his Dad reached the lake.

"Ok, Alden, I still don't see you. IS THIS ANOTHER PRANK?!"

"No, You'll see us in about-"

BLAM! Something connected with Mr. Webb's knees. Needless to say, they buckled. He went sprawling into the lake. The water was icy cold, and Mr. Webb, like the cats he was descended from, hated water. Especially cold water.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

His cell phone short circuited. His teeth chattered. Even Mr. Webb's eyes went a slightly crossed from the shock.

"ALDEN!"

And suddenly he changed. He turned into a sleek white and grey tabby, with broad shoulders and large ears. He didn't know what had happened for a moment, and clambered out of the pond.

"GRAAARH!" he screeched, then stopped, with a confused expression on his face.

"mrow?" he tried again, tentatively. He looked down at his feet, and saw, to his astonishment and horror, paws.

And then, he fainted.

* * *

**_And, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell all, by pressing the little blueish button down there. Really, happiness for me is just a click away! LOL!!_**

_**Owly**_ -.o


	11. Chapter 10: Romance and Elders

**__****__**

Thank you, Naruto106, for putting me on favorite author and favorite story list. :D

**_Anonymous: I'm glad I've finally gotten reviews from you! Thanks for the support, and enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Crystalstar: well...Whiteclaw's dad is going through some hard times. Why don't you read to find out?_**

**_Very Annoied AImelody: I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!_**

**_And don't forget to push that blue/grey/purple button down there! It means a lot to me!! _:D**

* * *

Three warriors from Noclan and the medicine cat walked out from behind a low line of shrubs. An apprentice got up from the ground.

"Whew! What a hefty cat!" sniggered Silverpelt.

Whiteclaw, Mouseclaw, Leafpaw, and Whitepaw laughed with her.

"Did you see me?" gushed Whitepaw. "It was all like, BAM! And he was all like AHHH! And, SPLASH!And then, presto chango! You've got cat!"

They laughed again. After the gale had subsided, Whiteclaw gave some quiet praise.

"You were good. That leap was perfectly timed and aimed quite well. Your mentor would be proud."

Whitepaw positively glowed.

"Thanks!"

They gathered around the prostrate body of a cat.

"Hrm," mused Leafpaw. "I guess if you faint while you changed, you stay the way you fainted in."

She looked up, a quiet light in her eyes.

"Was that confusing?"

The rest shook their heads.

"Good. Now-"

She was cut off by Silverpelt, who glared at her. Obviously she didn't like usurping medicine cats.

"NOW!" she said loudly, "Let's get this cat up and back at camp before he wakes up! Hup-two!"

Whiteclaw and Mouseclaw both hefted the cat up.

"Lemme take it," muttered Whiteclaw.

He slung the cat onto his shoulder.

After a ten minute long trek, they reached their camp. There was a tense moment when Whiteclaw almost dropped his father down the tree, but then he steadied and all was well.

"Hey-o!" shouted Silverpelt. "We're back! Did you miss us?"

There was an uproar as the rest of the kids gathered round.

"Hold it!" yelled Leafpaw, "I need to get my patient to the medicine den, if you please!"

A path parted through the gathered children.

"Thank you!" Leafpaw commented dryly as she passed them.

Whiteclaw and Leafpaw reached the medicine den, and laid his father on Grasspaw's sleeping bag. Whiteclaw was about to turn away when Leafpaw stopped him by a gentle touch to his shoulder.

"Hey, Whiteclaw, can I talk to you a moment?"

Whiteclaw shrugged, and sat back down. Quietly, Leafpaw began to talk.

"I have an inkling that Silverpelt might become leader. What do you think of this?"

Whiteclaw shrugged again. _Annoying..._thought Leafpaw.

"What I mean to say, is that...things aren't the same between you and her since we got here. What happened?"

Whiteclaw blushed deeply.

"None of your business," he muttered, turning to get up.

Leafpaw put pressure on his shoulder, forcing him down.

"It's plenty of my business. I'm medicine cat- er, girl. If I have to deliver kits-"

Whiteclaw looked horrified.

"-Then it's plenty of my business, as you well know." she finished threateningly. "Besides. It could be important."

Whiteclaw relented. "Fine. Ever since we came here things have been different. When I look at Silverpelt, I find myself wishing to be a cat even more. When she looks at me...she blushes."

He got up, and this time, Leafpaw didn't make him sit down again.

* * *

While Whiteclaw and Leafpaw were having that disturbing conversation in the medicine den, Silverpelt was outside, talking to the clan.

"...and he changed, then we carried him back home." she finished. The blinked. _Home? Home is over there, outside of the woods...or is it?_

"What are we going to do?" someone asked. Silverpelt jolted out of her reverie.

"Um, right. We're going to ask him to be our elder, of course. He's well over 50, you know. His wife had Whiteclaw when he was...45."

The clan was silent.

"Another matter!" declared Silverpelt. "We need to start training! If something happens, then we'll need to defend ourselves! So, I want to send out a few patrols! I need you to look for a place that would be good and safe for training!"

Whiteclaw had come out at that point, and helped her divide up patrols.

An hour later, Mr. Webb came to. His head hurt, and his knees felt bashed in. A girl with brown hair and tan skin was bending over him.

"Mr. Webb?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

He groaned, and sat up.

"Yes," he said. "I think so."

"I'm sorry for what we did. It was necessary, though. Will you forgive us? Do you believe now?"

The man thought about the question for a moment and nodded.

"Yes and yes. Thank you. And you're Shay?"

Leafpaw shook her head.

"We're not human anymore, Mr. Webb. I'm Leafpaw."

"Oh," said Whiteclaw's father faintly. "Right."

He looked pale.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Leafpaw pushed a small pile of leafy green stems, white flowers, and more green leaves.

"Eat these. Then you can come with me and we'll discuss things."

He gingerly took the herbs, and pulled a very childish face at the taste.

"Quite horrible." he said, frowning at her. "I hope it wasn't poisonous."

She grinned. "Quite the opposite. Though your taste buds won't be thanking me!"

He laughed.

Leafpaw lead him out of the den and into the clearing. Silverpelt and Whiteclaw were sitting on top of Rockpile, as the apprentices had dubbed it. The setting sun, for by now it was late, was behind them, making their hair glow.

"Hey!" called Silverpelt, leaping down from the Rockpile. (as the apprentices had dubbed it that morning)

She landed on her feet, then blinked in surprise.

"Did I do that?" she asked, looking up at the 15 foot high drop behind her.

"Yup," answered Leafpaw and Whiteclaw simultaneously.

Whiteclaw jumped down after Silverpelt. He too landed light as a feather. Cat-like. Silently.

"Cool," breathed Leafpaw.

"Awesome," agreed Silverpelt.

Mr. Webb looked thunderstruck.

"How- How...how...how..." he trailed off.

Whiteclaw rolled his eyes, embarrassed. Silverpelt grinned.

"Here, Mr. Webb, this is how things are." she began, and proceeded to explain their whole situation. At the end of it, Whiteclaw's father looked faint again, and Leafpaw handed him some chamomile. He ate it obediently.

"So, the story...It's all true?" he asked. The others nodded.

"So then." he said. "I guess I'm to join your clan."

"Excellent," said Leafpaw and Silverpelt together.

They glared at each other. Both loved to be in authority. So Silverpelt took the initiative, and finished the thought.

"We have our first elder! We'll hold your ceremony at sundown!"


	12. Chapter 11: Leafpaw and Leafpool

Because Mr. Webb had never been a warrior, they had a warrior and elder ceremony combined. It had taken Leafpaw and Silverpelt a long time to think of the ceremony's words, and a suitable name for him.

"I Silverpelt of Noclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this man. He, even when in doubt, was strong and faithful, coming back to your noble ways, and I commend him to you as a warrior and an elder in turn." Mr. Webb. Do you swear to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life? Will you do this, even in the Elder's den?"

"I do," he swore.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your new name. Mr. Webb, from this moment on, you shall be known as Trueheart. We honor you, and call upon Starclan give you many seasons of rest."

"Trueheart! Trueheart! Trueheart!" chanted the assembled children. Trueheart blushed, and waited for silence.

"I would like to say something," he started, "I am the oldest here, but in many ways, also the youngest. I hope that I will be able to understand the noble ways that you bind yourselves with, and I hope that you will help me on this journey. Thank you."

The kids cheered again.

"Okay!" shouted Silverpelt over the din, "Everyone, asleep. We've had a big day, and we need rest. There's going to be a patrol at six o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm going, Whiteclaw, and...Ravenpelt. Okay?"

They nodded, for they were all exhausted. The antics of the day, patrols, and finally awkward battle training had made them all very tired. They trooped into the caves, settled down and went to sleep. Trueheart bedded down with his son.

Leafpaw, and Grasspaw, however tired they were, did not sleep. They were awaiting a lesson.

"Leafpaw?" Grasspaw asked. "Why aren't we sleeping? Won't we learn in dreams?"

"I...don't know. But I feel that we're supposed to be awake."

"Oh."

A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

"Finally!"

"They're here!"

Leafpaw looked around groggily. Then she leaped up. Looking around, she realized that she was in Leafpool's den. And, she realized, _I'm a cat!_

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "I'm here! I mean, I'm sorta here. I mean...Wow.."

Someone chuckled.

"So these are the new medicine cats? They don't smell like cats."

"Who are you?" asked Leafpaw, confused.

Then she realized. A slightly stocky build, whitish eyes, gray fur...Jaypaw!

"Jaypaw," was the sarcastic reply.

"Are you helping with my training too?" she asked incredulously. Leafpool grimaced.

"He wasn't invited."

Leafpaw understood. He had used his...talents to enter their dreams.

"Oh..." she paused. "Hey, where's Grasspaw?"

Jaypaw snorted. "What a stupid name!"

Leafpool and Leafpaw hissed simultaneously, "You weren't invited to pass a comment."

Then they looked at each other, and laughed. Jaypaw scowled.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, I'll leave!"

But, of course, he didn't leave. He loved being in mysterious, unwelcoming dreams too much.

Leafpaw turned around and looked beside her. A small, light bracken colored cat lay curled on her side next to her. She had creamy tabby-stripes, and a white front paw.

"Oy, Grasspaw, wake up!" she said, prodding her apprentice with one forepaw.

Her apprentice raised a head, looked around, stared at her paws for a moment, and fainted dead away.

Jaypaw snickered. Leafpool smacked him over the head with her paw, then went to the back of her cave for some herbs. She beckoned Leafpaw to follow her.

"So," she asked, pushing a pile of herbs toward Leafpaw, "Do you know these herbs?"

Leafpaw gave them a cautious sniff and was extremely gratified when she recognized the scent.

"Chamomile"

"Very good."

Jaypaw snorted again. "Come on! I knew that when I was in the nursery!"

Leafpaw gave him her delux, super special 'be quiet if you know what's good for you' stare, but it was wasted on him; he was blind.

Leafpool pushed another pile at her. "I expect you won't know this."

Leafpaw sniffed deeply. _Ugh, smells like soap..._ "I don't know. But because they're berries, I'm guessing juniper."

"Correct," the other cat mewed.

She gestured to a very small pile of spearmint-shaped leaves with her tail.

"What about those?" asked Leafpool.

Leafpaw sniffed it. It smelled sharp and acrid. And she recognized the shape of the leaves...No, it couldn't be-

"Poison Ivy?" Leafpaw exclaimed. Leafpool nodded again.

"Excellent, Leafpaw. You have a natural gift for herbs."

Leafpaw glowed. "Thanks. But do you have any herbs to wake someone up from sleep?"

"Yes. Now watch closely."

She pulled out small rock with a natural hollow in it. It was filled with a strong smelling, viscous liquid which she dabbed a bit onto a thick piece of moss, and placed it over Grasspaw's nose. Grasspaw immediately woke.

"Ackh grumph!" she mumbled around the wad of moss covering her mouth and nose. She batted away Leafpool's paw and drew a relieved breath.

"What _was_ that?!" she asked. "It was gross."

Leafpool let out an amused purr.

"Peppermint paste." she said, happily licking her paw, "If you mix it with honey, it tastes great! It also smells really strong and wakes up unconscious cats immediately!"

"Well, _I'm_ never going to have it!" Grasspaw meowed.

Leafpaw purred, enjoying the feel of the vibration down to her tail. Wait! She had a _tail!_ Wow! She swished it back and forth, then made it dance across Grasspaw's ears.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing?!" asked Jaypaw.

"What? Oh, sorry," she felt her face under her fur grow hot. "I'm just not used to having a tail."

Leafpool chuckled. (And yes, cats _can_ chuckle)

Grasspaw did too. And then she discovered her whiskers.

"Oh, wow, this is cool!" she said, happily twitching her whiskers. Jaypaw rolled his sightless eyes.

"Wow, whiskers! What next? Moveable ears?" He commented.

"Oh, I've always wanted to move my ears!" exclaimed the human-cats in unison. Their ears started to move frantically.

Leafpool stopped laughing.

"Ok, let's get to our lesson," she commanded. "Spottedleaf will be here shortly."

* * *

**_Well, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!_**

**_Anonymous: Don't you have another name? just curious! anyway, I'm glad you like the chapter! (sniff, sniff!)_**

**_Melody: Thanks for tidbit of info! Saki: I'm glad it's your favorite! :_ :)**

**_Anonymous: I think there are two of you. I think...Well, if there are, thanks for reviewing! I don't know..._:)**

**Owly!! **


	13. Chapter 12: preview!

Sneak preview of the sequel I'm planning to write!!

A group of cats struggled over the mountain pass, lead by a silver she-cat and a white tom. The two leaned into each other for warmth, tails entwined.

"Almost there," one softly mewed. "Over that rise, then down, down, down, past the humans. To the four clans."

"yes," breathed the other, "And our new home."

"Wait!"yowled a voice. A she-cat ran to the head of the procession, and stopped the two leaders.

"Trueheart-!" she panted, "He-he,he,"

The white tom heard no more. He leaped over the cat behind him and to an elderly cat lying on it's side on the path.

"Father!" he cried.


	14. Chapter 13: Healing

**_OH WOW!! I got so many reviews! (45 people, and counting!) Thanks to all who reviewed!!_**

**_MelodyxSaki:You know, you guys gave me a good idea...and will be featured either in this story, or in it's sequel!! :) LOL!!_**

**_Darkclaw: Yes, cats CAN chuckle. LOL!_**

**_NewJonaslover11: Cool penname, and thanks for reviewing!! _**

**_the-walls-have-ears: HAHALOL! Loved your review, and your name!_**

**_Crackheart: thanks for spotting my mistake.:) I hope you keep finding them!_**

**_Crystalstar: Glad you liked it!_**

**_Anonymous: Ok, there's one of you...GOT IT! And of course I won't ever know you name. Unless you go to my school...but I doubt that._**

**_Warriorsrockmyworld: Here's the story! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Snaketail the first: Look no more!_**

**_Forgotten.path.of.skyclan: Thanks for reviewing!! :D_**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

Beepbeep! beepbeep! Beepbeep!

"Wha?" asked Silverpelt, still half asleep. "Who dun i'? Whuzzn me..."

Whiteclaw roused first.

"Your watch. Turn it off." he told her.

She smacked her watch a few times, to no avail.

"Let me see it!" said Whiteclaw impatiently.

He pressed a button. The watch fell silent. Silverpelt groaned.

"Great Starclan!" she said. "It's time for patrol _already?!_"

Whiteclaw grinned at her.

"Time sure does fly when you're sleeping."

Silverpelt scratched behind her ear with one hand.

"Ouch!" she said, and clasped her hand.

"What is it?" asked Whiteclaw.

"My hand!" she whispered, "Look at my hand!"

Whiteclaw did.

"Oh my gosh," he said.

By now, the rest of the warriors had woken up. The eldest of the warriors were holding their hands up, and complaining. Whiteclaw inspected his own hands. It was fuzzy, quite small, and the nails had retracted into his hand. He thought about it for a second, and then concentrated. His nails slid out, to reveal that they were now curved and sharp, like wicked thorns. The more Whiteclaw thought about it, the more it hurt, until he was almost crying from pain, eyes squeezed shut. The younger warriors, like Fierceclaw, were quite a different story. They were covered in a layer a centimeter thick of _fur_. Most of them squealed, and rolled around, trying to get used to the feeling of fur all over. It took quite some time. Their hands were also quite small, pretty much like cat paws. Retractable nails, or should we say claws, hurt too. A cacophany of sound rose over the den, until Leafpaw walked in.

"SHUT ITTTTT!!" she yowled, and Noclan did indeed, 'shut it.' "Thank you! I want everyone out of this den, and into the clearing! You hear me?! NOW!!"

They filed out. When they got into the clearing, they all sat down on the ground, the younger of them wincing and complaining.

Leafpool leaped onto Rockpile. She had stocked some herbs on it that Spottedleaf had showed her, and was ready to use them.

"Now will you all make a line?! I need to administer these, and won't take kindly to a mess, considering I feel as bad as you do!"

They formed a line. Leafpaw had, at the crack of dawn, run down to her apprentice's mother's garden. Amazingly enough, they had pots of aloe, and rows and rows of healing herbs, trees, and roots.

"Amazing," whispered Leafpaw. "I think one of their ancestors was a medicine cat."

She had gathered Lavender and Thyme for calming, Juniper for strength, Aloe Vera to sooth the skin, Daisy leaves and Goldenrod for stiff muscles and joints, Marigold for the sore paws her clanmates were going to get, and Poppy just because every medicine cat needed it. On the way back, she stripped a Willow tree of a few branches. The water from beneath the bark had wonderful soothing powers. She had piled them on Rockpile, and had waited for her clanmates to wake.

"Okay, Silverpelt, you're first."

Silverpelt walked up, and Leafpaw set about helping her.

"So, what hurts?" asked Leafpaw.

"I hurt all over, like after summer vacation and lying around all day, then working out really hard. My skin is really dry too; it actually hurts."

Leafpaw nodded, for Spottedleaf had told her that this is what to expect. She mixed some Thyme, Juniper, Chamomile left over from the day before, and Poppy seeds together in a pile, and forced Silverpelt to eat them. She had her sniff the Lavender, and Silverpelt sank into a kind of stupor, from the combined forces of Poppy, Lavender, Thyme, and Chamomile. Then Leafpaw mixed Aloe Vera pulp, Dock leaves from the bush next to her cave, and liquid from the Willow tree into a thick cream. Silverpelt spread the stuff all over her skin, rubbing it in like lotion.

"Wow, that feels better. Thanks Leafpaw," she murmered, and padded back to her sleeping bag.

Grasspaw, who knew these herbs as well as Leafpaw did, had set about treating Trueheart. Between the two apprentice medicine cats, the warriors were treated in a matter of minutes and back in bed. The properties of the calming herbs and the many poppy seeds had taken a great effect on their changing bodies. They were slumped on their sleeping bags, either asleep or staring blankly out of glazed eyes at nothing. Leafpaw looked at them worriedly. She wondered if she had overdosed them.

_"No, little one. This is best for them. Their bodies will heal best this way..." _A sweet scent curled around Leafpaw, and she nodded. Good.

"Ok, Grasspaw, how'ya doing?" Leafpaw asked. Grasspaw looked up from the herbs that she had been sorting, and Leafpaw had to resist the urge to laugh. Grasspaw did look very funny. Her skin was covered in a layer of fur, thicker than the warriors. Her hands were now full paws, and her legs were almost permanately bent. They had to cut a small hole in her pants to make room for the nub of a tail that was growing on her behind.

"Ow," she said, and they both laughed.

"Come on, let's check up on the apprentices now," suggested Leafpaw after the gales had subsided.

They walked into the cave, to some of the apprentices gone.

"Help!" shouted Leafpaw when she saw what was now in the cave.

* * *

OO! CLIFFHANGER!! Tell me what you think is going to happen, or what you want to happen by pressing that purdy purple button over there!


	15. Chapter 14: Healing cont

Four bodies lay on the floor. They were hardly breathing, eyes shallow cat-like slits, and bodies matted with fur. If they had been a lot smaller, then they could have been mistaken for cats. Leafpaw gently shook one by it's shoulder. This apprentice was covered in brilliant white fur, speckled around its ears and down its back with small brown spots.

"Wake up," she pleaded. "Come on, wake up!"

The apprentice whimpered something that was half cat-speak and half english.

"What? Talk to me, dang it!" cried Leafpaw.

"_Leafpaw!"_ mewed a voice sharply. _"You mouse-brained fool!"_

Leafpaw took a step back, stung.

"Wha-?"

"_Poppy seeds!! Sleep is the best thing for them now!_"

"Yellowfang! But...Poppy, they should wake up, not go to sleep, they're catatonic...oh man, what am i going to do, oh no oh no oh no..." she trailed off, hysterical.

_"Leafpaw!"_

"Uh? Oh, um, right, Grasspaw go fetch the seeds. Thank you Yellowfang." Leafpaw said, regaining her composure.

Grasspaw ran off and returned a minute or so later with the seeds. Leafpaw administered them in groups of five to the apprentices. Soon, they were off in a contended slumber land.

"Whew. That was...nerve racking, now wasn't it?"

"Yeah...Leafpaw, I need help. Can you give me some of those? I just feel like sleeping, but I can't sleep."

Leafpaw considered it for a moment.

"Sure. I think it'd be better if we both took them, though. We need our rest."

* * *

I'm sorry it's such a short, and poorly written chapter...I'm having issues with getting schoolwork done and doing this. Sorry!!

Owly o.0


	16. Chapter 15: Transformation

Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews (60) I AM AMAZED! and really, really sorry. So i apologize, w/ all my apologizing skills. SORRY!!

I'm here to post though, so ON W/ THE STORY!!

OWLY

* * *

No-clan slept for two straight days. As uncomfortable as they were, they all slept soundly. The first few hours of their slumber was deep, and untroubled, but as more physical changes came over them, they twitched and writhed. At one point, a few screeched in a chilling half cat- half human language. Not only were their bodies changing, but their minds were also. Aware of it or not, cats, even clan cats, think totally differently than humans. Not less intelligent, just different. At any rate, their dreams for the second day of slumber were hot and fevered, twisting and tumbling in a kaleidascope of colors.

Of course, their absence didn't go unoticed. Their parents were very concerned, and soon had called the police, the FBI, and the child-protection service. Soon, the whole forest was lit up with high-beam lights and there were at least 6 search patrols in the area. Silverpelt's parents were almost hysterical.

"Oh, my dear, dear Austin. What have we done? I'll never let her go camping, no, no no..." sobbed Silverpelt's mom into her husband's shoulder.

"shhhhhhhh..." he soothed, but she kept crying.

They searched for the better part of the day, but the forest was so big they had only scoured around 3/4 of it.

They took a break to sleep and eat for six or so hours during the night. And so the dawn of the third day rose, and with it, the members of No-Clan, almost completely transformed and as sensitive to light and sound as a cat. This, however, turned out to be a huge problem.

"Ugh! I didn't realize we smelled so _bad_." groaned Silverpelt, stretching her limbs, and waving her tail in the air. She was about a foot and a half tall on all fours, and almost four feet when she stood on her hind legs.

"We smell bad?" asked Fierceclaw, "No, what is bad is the noise. Did you ever hear such a racket?"

The warriors all froze. Of course! Those sounds _DEFINITELY_ weren't normal forest noises. That was human.

"Oh no! Our parents! How long have we slept? What have we put them through?" screeched Sunfur. She had always been the most considerate of the original three-some.

"Calm down!" ordered Whiteclaw. "We need to assess this situation. Who among us look the most like cats?"

They stared at each other. While they were prominently cat-like, most of them wouldn't be taken for real cats. There was something different about them. A certain languidness in their features, and the slightly broad faces or small muzzles.

"I know!" exclaimed Ravenpelt suddenly. "The apprentices! They all were changing even before we did! They should be just like small cats now!"

The others boisterously agreed, and trooped out of the den, to find Leafpaw sitting serenly on the high rock, though her features were tight with worry.

"Wow, Leafpaw! You look good!" said Tigerstripe, before he could catch himself. His ears burned with embarassment.

But she did look good. Her fur was a dark brown, but she was spotted a creamy color on her face, like freckles. Her tail waved gracefully behind her as she chuckled.

"Sure. Anyway, I've already sent out a patrol of apprentices. You guys slept for a long time." she said.

"Wow. How are they?" asked Ravenpelt.

"They're fine. Just fine. Actually, they are passable for cats." she replied.

"Great," cut in Silverpelt, "We need that. What's going on?"

They all looked at each other, and Leafpaw jumped down from her perch.

"It's our parents. We were asleep for two whole days."

There were murmers at this announcement, and small exclamations of "great starclan"

"What are we going to do?" asked Trueheart anxiously.

Both Leafpaw and Silverpelt started to talk at the same time.

"Well-"

"As our elder-"

They stopped and glared at each other, wanting to be in control.

"Considering,"

"As the oldest,"

They stopped again, and Whiteclaw cut in.

"Alright! I think I understand what you're trying to say. Trueheart...er, Dad... as our elder and the oldest among us, would you help us come up with a plan of action?"

"Of course." Trueheart answered, "It would help me remember those days I had a the champion of the chess club..."

Rolling his eyes, Whiteclaw followed Silverpelt and Leafpaw into the medicine den, where they were to hold a council of war.

They had just disappeared into the den however, when the apprentices came racing back into the hollow, fur and tails streaming as they climbed down the two trees.

"The humans! They're almost here!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! tell me all about it in that purple button down there! Absolutely free of charge, and w/ complementary virtual grape juice!! lol

owly


	17. Chapter 16: The plan of attack

**VJ****HKGV:...?? Please, if you're reviewing, at least write in complete sentences...please? anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Crystalstar: Thanks for reviewing again! :D (cool...lol)**

**Kaya:thanks for saying im "anazing." lol. thanks, it made my day. (I've been having some pretty annoying days lately.) I'm glad you like my stories. **

**GJFYHJGHKAfg iLSUYJ'ALRTJ: I have the feeling you're the same person as VJHKGV. Anway, i'm glad you liked it enough to review (or hated it enough) but please stick to real words and sentences. thanks for reviewing anyway!!**

**eafCKJ.ASHCF: bhvmghjv?? What...i'm confuzzled. **

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire: I really like your name. And thanks for reviewing, :D**

**aurora: I'm glad you like it. :D And i'm here writing!!**

**The Silver Kira Fox****: I also love your name. :D Thanks for reviewing!! **

**throws party whoot!! more than 70 reviews!! yeah!!**

**Now, on w/ the story! **

**owly, I hope i didn't miss anyone. sorry if i did.**

"What?!" screeched a few of the warriors, "Who? Where? How long?"

The apprentices pressed together in a bunch, panting while they grew accustomed to the feel of tired cat bodies.

Grasspaw, who was the one most accustomed to the feel of being a cat, spoke up first.

"Silver-Silver-Silverpelt's," she gasped out, "P-p-parents, T-T-Too, worried. Called F-f-f-FBI A-A-And police. S-S-Searched all night, looking for" she took a deep breath, "us."

"How long?" asked Sunfur anxiously. This time Bluepaw answered.

"Ten minutes tops." He answered, somewhat more calmly.

"Oh no," said Sunfur, and raced into Medicine den, while the rest of the apprentices go unsteadily to their paws.

"Come on," said Grasspaw, "Let's go in there and get a drink."

So they all trooped in, and came upon Trueheart, Silverpelt, Leafpaw, Whiteclaw, and Sunfur all hunched over a small map scratched on the dirt floor. There was the hollow, the stream where they had tripped up Trueheart, the two trees, the clearing they had first stopped in on the first night, and a path that Fierceclaw had told them about. Silverpelt looked up.

"Hey, Grasspaw, where were they?" she asked.

Grasspaw padded over and stared down at the map. It was harder than it sounded, because she had to stare over her muzzle and whiskers and past her nose, but after a minute or so, she found a comfortable position.

"um….well, they had come past the clearing we had been a few nights ago, and past the stream." She said hesitantly.

She passed her white paw over the map where the humans were.

"Ok, thanks." Silverpelt said, and started a whispered conference with Whiteclaw.

Grasspaw backed away and faced the small pool of water that trickled down from the roof, which was fed by the stream above them. She lapped up the water, and found the sensation very weird. The water was caught in her tongue, and then she swallowed it, but it took a long time to slake her thirst.

Ravenpelt ran into the den. "They're almost here!" she screeched. "What are we gonna do?"

Silverpelt got up, and the others followed her.

"Ok, Ravenpelt. Go gather the others beneath Highrock. I think we have a plan."

* * *

Ok, so, a kind of cliff-hanger. yay! So, to tell me what you think of this delightful tale, and who your favorite character is, and what you think shoudlhappen. all for free, and with complementary virtual cookies!! yay!

owly.


	18. Chapter 17: And then there were none

Ravenpelt nodded and ran out, shouting for 'everyone to gather under Highrock, like NOW.'

Silverpelt motioned with her tail, and ran out of the den, followed by the other warriors and the apprentices. She mounted Highrock, and opened her mouth to speak to the assembled members of No-Clan.

"Cats of...well, our clan. We don't fully understand what is happening to us, and we don't know what we're going to do. We all love our parents, but we know we cannot be full children of them as cats."

Murmers of agreement and sorrow from the clan. The noises of loud humans drew closer.

"So, we have derived a plan. Trueheart has confirmed that our parents will most likely be here, in the forest. So, we will go to our houses, or our friend's houses, wherever we were last. We all can manipulate a pencil well enough, right? Grab a pencil and leave a note that says something like 'I'm sorry, but I have to go. Leave the forest alone, and if you want to find out what this is about, meet me at sunhigh ten yards into the forest from the street.' and whatnot. Ok? We're all going except Whiteclaw and his father, because...well, you know Whiteclaw's mother died a few years back. Meet back here in an hour."

Tigerstripe frowned, "But the humans will be here soon!" he screeched.

Silverpelt nodded.

"That's why Whiteclaw and Trueheart are going to bust their tails moving all this stuff into the back of the cave and covering them with branches and rocks. I hope to Starclan that ruse will work."

The clan agreed to this plan, and ran off into the forest towards their houses.

Silverpelt watched all the others as they ran toward's the human's homes. She looked quickly back towards Whiteclaw and his father, and she could swear that Whiteclaw _winked_ at her. She blushed underneath her fur, and was finally happy of the change that had occured.

She sprinted as fast as she could towards her house, dodging the search crews and the humans that occasionally stumbled across her path. When she reached her house, it was deserted. She slipped in through the dog door that was always left open for her labrador retrieverSkit.

As soon as she did, however, Skit came running over to her barking and growling. Silverpelt laughed...until she remembered what she was.

"Greatstarclan!!" she yowled, and leaped away from the great dog. She ran through her house, until she came to the kitchen where the scrap paper and pencils were kept. Skit had followed her, however, and was trying to reach her.

"No you dumb dog!!" She screeched, and hissed at him, fluffing up her fur and swiping at him with extended claws. Skit backed away, but growled, "Cat! Owner gone! Cat!"

"Go away! It's me...uh, Austin!" She hissed again.

The dog stopped, confused. Quickly, while he was still pondering what she had said, Silverpelt whipped down and grabbed a piece of scrap paper from the cabinet under the sink. She hopped back onto the counter and proceeded to write a very messy note. (manipulating a pencil is a lot harder than it sounds when you have two paws and no thumbs)

Mom and dad, (she wrote)

I'm really sorry things have to be this way. do you remember those books I used to read about the Warriors? Please don't think I'm crazy, but...Well, I've turned into a cat, like in the books! We all have, and Alden's dad has too. If you want to join, meet me at sunhigh ten yards into the forest from the street, but STOP THIS SEARCHING WITH THE POLICE.

Love,

Austin. (my new name is Silverpelt)

Obviously, this was written in very broken english, as she could only remember a little of human speak, and with many mispellings, but this is what she meant to write.

The rest of the clan's scouting job was reasonably the same, except for Fierceclaw who couldn't get into his house and couldn't leave a note, and for one certain apprentice name Whitepaw.

As Whitepaw ran from camp, he was wondering what he would write in his note. He really loved his parents, because he was an very, very spoiled. He knew a little of the Warriors, and to him, they sounded awfully stiff and boring, as well as underfed and wild. He really didn't know what to do. So as he and his sister came to the house, he made a decision.

"Hey, Skypaw." he said and his sister looked up.

"yeah?" she said.

"I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"Go with all of this. I don't like hunting, and I don't like the forest. I like my computers and my candy."

"so? We have to, don't we? We're cats," she said, like it was obvious.

"No. There's another way. We can become pets. Mom and Dad love cats, you know that."

"Uh-uh. no way. I like it in the wild." She was a very different type of girl than her brother was.

"Come on! It would be fun, no more work, no more school, only fun and play all day long!!" he coaxed.

"no."

"You will never get to see them again."

"well..."

"come on!"

"...but..."

"But what?"

"There's a whole clan out there. Just waiting. And four more...somewhere. I feel like that's where I belong."

"ha. what a bunch of hooey."

"No. You just don't believe. You don't remember. You've always been the favorite. I'd much rather be there than here."

"fine. But if you ever come here again, just remember, I'm your enemy now." He was obviously trying to win her over by threats.

"Enemy?" She asked, voice quavering. "Why?"

"You're a clan cat now." he mocked, "I'm going to be...what's the word? A kittypet."

Skypaw fluffed up her fur. "Fine. I hope you like the soft life,"

And she flounced away.

And so, a month later, Whitepaw was adopted into his family as a cat. His parents never knew what happened to him, or Lily, but in remembrance, called him Brian. And to this day, he lives with them.

* * *

Crystalstar: I like the medicine cats too!And yes, Leafpaw will get her name, but not in the near future. (sorry)

Aurora: I like Silverpelt too! (darn, i just can't pick a favorite) And I'll keep writing, just wait a week or so. I can't write during the week, but my weekends are free!

Silver Kira Fox: Sorry, but I don't think the parents will change into cats...or will they? dun dun DUUUN

Well, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I just remembered that i have to memorize the periodic table of elements by tomorrow...and I don't know if I can do it...so, au revoir until next week...:D

Owly o.0


	19. Chapter 18: The flickerings of genius

**_Silver Kira Fox: I'm really glad you like my story so much. It warms my heart ot have so many reviews...:D_**

**_Aurora: well....they will be discovered in time...just give it time. _**

**_Crystalstar medicine cat: new name? Thanks for saying my story is realistic. that was nice. :D And she'll get her name in this story, just not soon. :D_**

**_Riverbreeze: I like the name! And more,more,more is coming!!_**

* * *

Whiteclaw and Trueheart were hard at work moving all the camping supplies into the caves and covering them. Barely five minutes had gone by, and they had gotten their sleeping bags to the back and covered with brush. Pleased, Whiteclaw stepped back and reared up on his hind legs, propping them up against the wall, so he could get a better view of their handiwork. His face went from being very pleased to very distressed as he surveyed the pile of wood, and he let out a yowl of dismay. Quick as a flash, Trueheart bowled into him and flicked his tail across his son's mouth.

"Be quiet!" he hissed. "Do you want them to find us?"

Whiteclaw shook his head.

"What's the problem?" Trueheart asked as he heaved himself off of his son.

"Look! They'll never be fooled by that pile of junk over there! never!" he lashed his tail in frustration. Trueheart inspected the cover up.

"It looks fine to me."

"That's because we're down _here_. Don't you realize? Those humans are _much_ taller than us! I'm, what, a foot and a half tall? Stand on your back legs and look at it from above!"

Grumbling at his son's insolent tone, Trueheart stood, shakily, on his hind legs. He saw how it looked too conspicuous, too tall, and much to big just to have blown in by the wind.

"Oh no," he said, "What are we going to to do?"

Whiteclaw paced back and forth in thought.

"Well, that's that, then. We can't hide things. We can't talk to them. And we only have a few minutes left." he said, wincing as the crashing grew louder.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "But..." he said, "We can _scent._"

His father looked at him, puzzled.

"Scent?"

* * *

Silverpelt met up with the clan in the shadow next to her house.

"Okay, let's go back to camp. If we're lucky, it should be deserted." she ordered, and started to walk away.

"Oh," she added, looking over her shoulder. "Single file."

A few of the cats-namely the apprentices- grumbled at being told what to do, but they followed. Silverpelt _did_ have an air of authority that they found hard to ignore.

As they ran through the forest, Silverpelt called for Sunfur and Ravenpelt to come to talk with her.

"We need two scouts to make sure that the humans aren't at our camp. Sunfur, can you take Thornpaw and Ravenpelt to scout ahead? If you see anything, keep low and in the brush. Your fur should blend in well enough. Be careful. Meet back in those trees when you're done."

Swiftly rubbing her cheek against her friend's, Sunfur called out quietly to Thornpaw.

"Come on, Thornpaw! Ready for your first real mission?"

Thornpaw's eyes glowed in excitment. "Really?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. But, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you behind!" Making a weird laughing/purring combo noise in her throat, Sunfur lept away, leaving Ravenpelt and Thornpaw in hot pursuit.

Silverpelt twitched her ears in amusement, then signaled to the rest of the clan with her tail.

"This way. We'll wait up there."

They padded over to the trees and looked up. The branches seemed awfully far away.

"How are we going to get up _there_?" sneered Tigerstripe.

Before anyone could answer, one of the clan threw himself onto the tree, claws fully extended and flexed. It was Fierceclaw!

"Like this!" he yowled, starting to claw his way up the tree. It was a sight to see. His claws dug into the bark, barely holding, and his hind paws scrabbled frantically for a purchase. The rest of the clan watched in awe as he climbed higher and with greater ease to the lower branches. Panting, he perched on it, perfectly balanced, and called down,

"Come on up! It's easier than it looks!"

Silverpelt quickly took charge of the situation.

"Um, okay. Warriors who have apprentices, you go up first. Leafpaw and Grasspaw, you two go up after them. Apprentices go ahead, their mentors right behind in case they slip. Make sure you grasp a paw-hold firmly with your claws before you try to move up. If you start to slip, stay calm and don't move until you get help." she ordered.

First up the tree was Mouseclaw and Bluepaw. Bluepaw, being the one of the youngest, was also the smallest and least muscled. He took a courageous flying leap up the tree and scrabbled on the trunk. He grunted once, and finally found a niche where his claws would fit.

"Very good start!" encouraged Mouseclaw. Silverpelt made a mental note: _Mouseclaw is a very good mentor. Give more apprentices in the future? If I'm the leader..._

Mouseclaw jumped up behind Bluepaw, and found it was quite easy for her to stay balanced while holding on with her claws. Silverpelt let them climb a few yards up, and then said to Grasspaw,

"Okay, just be very careful before you move up. You'll be perfectly fine."

Grasspaw nodded weakly. Leafpaw rested her tail comfortingly on her shoulder, then pushed her towards the towering tree. Grasspaw began the climb, and Leafpaw followed shortly after. The rest of the clan followed, and without incident. Silverpelt went last, making sure that all her warriors-at least that was how she thought of them-had made it up safely.

They all crouched on a few branches spaced a couple of feet apart, and waited. The apprentices fidgeted. The warriors twitched their tails impatiently. Silverpelt and Leafpaw conferred quietly. Finally, after half an hour, Duststripe stood and yowled,

"Look! There they are!"

Groans of relief and cries of "Now we have to get _down?" _came from the apprentices.

Sunfur, Thornpaw, Ravenpelt, Whiteclaw, and Trueheart raced towards them.

"Silverpelt! Silverpe-e-e-e-e-e-elt!!!" yowled Sunfur, "You'll never believe what happened!!!"

* * *

_And now for the explanation of why I haven't updated in sooooo long. I've been very busy and pretty sick for the past few weeks, and not to mention the end of term exams (17 pages of non-multiple choice or true/false questions...just for one exam) But otherwise, i'm defensless. I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm going to post another chapter VERY VERY soon, and that's a promise. I already have half of it written! You'll only have to wait for a day or two. really! ....again, I'm very sorry._

_-Owly_

_P.S. Please press that button down there to leave an 'apology accepted' or 'apology not accepted' note, plus a review. All for free!! Can you imagine that?!?!?_


	20. Chapter 19: The plan revealed

**_JoBro: Yes, I am going to continue the maximum Ride script, as soon as I have the time. Thank you for accepting my apology. And i'm glad you think my story is interesting. :)_**

**_Shandril Wielder of Spellfire: Hope you feel better!_**

**_Snaketailthefirst: thank you for accepting my apology, and I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter. :)_**

**_Darkclaw: LOL!!_**

* * *

Silverpelt sighed and called out to her clan.

"Everybody out of the tree! Apprentices with their mentors first. Then our medicine cats and us warriors."

They quickly followed her orders, and were soon out of the tree (going down was easier than climbing up.)

"Sunfur! Trueheart! What's going on?" Silverpelt asked, rubbing her cheek with her friend's, then with Whiteclaw, though somewhat shyly.

"Well, that's a very long story," Trueheart purred. (he seemed to find purring quite amusing)

Thornpaw broke in,

"It was great! Our parents were all over the place, and then it was like BAM and then WHOOSH and WHAMMYOE!! GOTCHA!!!"

He was quite excited.

Silence.

"...er, what?" asked Fierceclaw tentatively.

Whiteclaw laughed. (Actually, it wasn't a laugh. Cat's vocal cords aren't made for laughing. It was a little like wheezing.)

"Well, it started out with the original plan," Trueheart began. "We were going to cover everything with brush and branches, but after a few minutes, we saw that it wouldn't work."

"Why?" asked Leafpaw. "It seemed like a perfectly logical plan to me."

Whiteclaw shook his head. "Long story short- we weren't tall enough."

The clan chuckled.

"Anyway, so Whiteclaw came up with this amazing plan to trick the humans." Trueheart cut in.

And so he explained how they had all of their stuff out again and just left. They had laid scent marks for the Clan to follow, and ran over to the pool where they captured Trueheart.

"And they waited there until we came." cut in Sunfur. "There were humans all over our camp. We got there and hid in the underbrush near the edge. But one of the humans saw Ravenpelt-her pelt doesn't blend in with the woods that well- and ran over to get her. She was about to run when the pebbles underneath her foot rolled and she fell. Luckily, she was caught, but the human wouldn't let her go-I think it was your Dad, Silverpelt- and so I jumped on him. Sorry. But anyway, Thornpaw followed my lead, and we managed make him let go of Ravenpelt. We ran up the trees and found the scent trail. Then we met up with Trueheart and Whiteclaw and we came back here."

"Wow..." breathed Silverpelt. "That's great!"

The five cats ducked their heads in embarassment.

Suddenly, Skypaw spoke up. "Whiteclaw? I'm hungry. Can we go back to camp and get the last of the food?"

Whiteclaw looked surprised. So much had been going on that none of them really knew what to do for food.

"Er..." he said, and glanced sideways at Silverpelt.

"Good question," cut in Leafpaw. "In fact, since the humans are all over here and we said we'd meet them at sunhigh, we better get moving."

"Moving doing what?" asked Bluepaw and Grasspaw simultaneously.

Silverpelt and Leafpaw looked at each other.

"Hunting!"

* * *

OOO!! Suspense? ...suspense! JK! You all probably know what i'm doing here. If not, stay tuned! sorry I took so long, but school hit me harder than I expected. (Four quizzes in the first week and up to 5 hours of homework a night)

Please review! 'Tis very easy! Simply hit that button, and tell me your answer to the following question:

What pairing would you like to see in my story?

EX. Silverpelt/Whiteclaw

Skypaw/Whiteclaw (eew, weird lol)

Mouseclaw/Tigerstripe

Ravenpelt/Duststripe

ETC.

So, take one of those, make up one, whatever. Just tell me TWO pairings you would like to see. :)

Owly :)


	21. Chapter 20: Food Plans

HEY!

* * *

"Hunting?" asked half of the clan incredulously. The other half looked skeptical.

"Really?" asked the apprentices eagerly.

"Hmm...." mused Silverpelt.

"Sounds great!" came one exclamation.

There was Fierceclaw again, coming up at the sound of a physical challenge.

"What?" asked Sunfur. "How-"

"I don't know." answere Fierceclaw. "It just sounds...fun."

"Um, okay," Silverpelt said, "Look, how many of you remember the techniques mentioned in the books for stalking?"

"It should be easier now that we're cats," put in Ravenpelt.

"What was it.." mused Mouseclaw. " Wasn't it 'a mouse will hear you before feel you' or something?"

"That doesn't sound quite right..." Tigerstripe put in.

The apprentices started to practice creeping over the ground, under the watchful eye of Fierceclaw.

"Nonono." he was saying to Thornpaw. "Don't lean into your front paws, but lean back like this."

He crouched down on his haunches, like a human would squat. Then placing his front paws on the ground, ever so carefully, he glided forward, belly fur inches from the ground.

Thornpaw tried to copy him, but fell over.

"Here," said Fierceclaw, nudging him back to his paws. "Try again, but this time don't waddle like a duck, but use your forepaws like propellers, pulling yourself forward, but not thudding on the ground. You see?"

"No," muttered Thornpaw, "I don't."

He tried again, and with better results.

"Good try," purred Fierceclaw.

"That's it!" suddenly exclaimed Silverpelt. She paced near the apprentices, tail in the air, eyes wide with excitment.

"He was the first one up the tree. The first one to figure out how. He's always been athletic-he's the best at physical stuff. He doesnt' even have to think about it. He just _does_ it."

"Ye-ah" said Whiteclaw. "Of course!"

"Fierceclaw," ordered Silverpelt. "Go take a hunting patrol of...er, Whiteclaw, Skypaw, and Mouseclaw."

Mouseclaw fairly glowed.

"Show them how to stalk prey and stuff, and try to get enough food for all of us, at least. Can you do that?"

"Sure Silverpelt, hunting is easy as saying 'twice mice'" he replied, leading the cats back into the forest.

"Twice mice?" wondered Bluepaw. "Really?"

* * *

Sorry so short. I'm outta time, and only place I could stop for awhile. Next chappie will be longer, and more fun-er. LOL!

Until next time:

Please review!

-Owly. :)


	22. Chapter 21:Hunting

Darkness-Muffin: I know, I was wondering what to do with Fierceclaw, and then I just had an idea, and POOF! Good idea!!!

Jo-Bro: Hey! I'm glad you think it's good. :)

Starwings: WHOOPIE!!

Crystalstar Medicine Cat: Wow... :) I'm glad you like it and accepted my apology. And yes, I'm probably going to put in SilverxWhite, but still not sure. Anyway...Sky/Blue? That's interesting. Thank you for the idea. 

* * *

Fierceclaw proudly led the way into the forest. He crept silently to a large patch of bushes and underbrush and motioned for the rest of the patrol to crouch silently near it.

"Listen," he hissed. Opening his mouth, he drew in the scent of a mouse, a few tail-lengths into the underbrush. He crouched, and silently pulled himself forward. He was about to pounce when one of his paws landed on a slippery leaf, and he had to slap his tail onto the earth to steady himself. The mouse froze, and tried to scurry away. Fierceclaw yowled, and pounced, missing by a mouse-length. He sprang again, but the mouse got away.

"Foxdung!" he spat.

The rest of the clan gathered around him.

"Good try, Fierceclaw." Silverpelt said, and Skypaw looked up at him with admiring eyes.

"How do you creep up like that?" asked Whiteclaw.

"Um," mumbled Fierceclaw, embarassed. "Like this,"

And he showed them how he crouched and pulled himself forward.

"Is this right?" asked Silverpelt, trying to copy him.

"Put your tail down a little, and try to float over the ground. Good. Your forward movement is kinda off, though. Pull yourself forward with your paws a little, but don't land to heavily, or it'll hear and feel you."

Tongue clenched between her teeth in concentration, Silverpelt pulled herself over the ground.

"That's pretty good Silverpelt," purred Fierceclaw, happy for once, to be the best.

Skypaw was trying to imitate her elders. Fierceclaw turned his attention to her.

"Well done!" he said, impressed. Skypaw had dutifully listened to all the tips, and was now seemed to be floating silently over the ground.

"Very good!" Whiteclaw also said.

Skypaw looked embarassed. Whiteclaw then tried the crouch. After a while, they all could stalk things reasonably well, and headed off into another part of the forest to catch some prey.

"Skypaw," murmered Whiteclaw. "Open your mouth and draw in the scentsaround you. What can you smell?"

Skypaw opened her mouth obediantly and took in the various odors around her, closing her eyes.. She wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh. Humans. Dogs," she shuddered. "Squirrel...er, droppings. And..."

Her eyes popped open. "Mouse!"

"Okay," whispered Whiteclaw, "Where is it?"

He himself knew that it was scrabbling in the roots of a large tree. He could hear it over in the dust.

"By the tree," she mewed softly.

"Keep your tail still and stalk up to it. Stay very, very quiet and keep downwind." He said to her. Now, this kind of thing seemed instinctual, so it was easy to tell her the right thing to do. Skypaw narrowed her eyes and concentrated. She crouched and pulled herself over to the tree. The mouse froze. It sensed that something was wrong.

"Pounce," hissed Whiteclaw.

The mouse fled. Skypaw pounced. She scared the mouse into running towards Fierceclaw, who caught it and flipped it over. He killed it with a hard blow to the neck.

"Well done, both of you!" exclaimed Silverpelt.

Whiteclaw purred and congratulated the two hunters.

"You both have caught the first prey of our clan." Silverpelt said. "I won't forget this."

They inspected the mouse.

"I'm _so hungry_." exclaimed Skypaw, and moved to take a bite from the mouse. Whiteclaw, however, reached out and pulled the mouse away before she could.

"The clan is fed first," he admonished, "We aren't going to break the warrior code on our first hunting patrol."

Skypaw looked very annoyed. Silverpelt was slightly annoyed too. Her mouth watered at the scents coming from it, and the grumbling of her stomach wasn't helping.

"Bury it," she growled to Fierceclaw, who dutifully scraped dirt over it.

"Come on," Silverpelt grumbled, "Let's go catch more before we starve."

* * *

_So, whatdja think? I think this story is getting better. I also need to know if I should continue the story. Should I or should I not? That, is the question. PLease answer in a review. thank you!!_

_Owly_


	23. Chapter 22: Parents

**OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! **

**WHOOT!!! **

**Amazing! Truly amazing! Thank you guys so much!!**

**ang3lick: lol, so true, so true. :)**

**Darkness Muffin: Good! I'm definitly going to continue!!! :) lol...**

**Darkclaw: OKay, so I know that the hunting wasn't really necessary, but it would be really cheesy if I just had them come back with prey, you know. I mean, this is the first time in hundreds of years that these descendants have hunted. It's a big production!!! lol. Thanks for reviewing, and, yes, i'm getting back to the main plot. :)**

**Jobro: I'm getting to that. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

The hunting party returned after a few hours. It was almost sunhigh, and they needed to get going, but first, they ate. They hadn't caught much, however, only six mice, two voles, and one very old blackbird and a rabbit that Fierceclaw had caught. The apprentices were rounded up to go collect the buried prey, while the rest of the clan progressed in dividing up the food.

"Trueheart," Silverpelt mewed, stepping over to the clan elder, "The elders of the clan should eat first."

She laid down two mice in front of the elder.

"Oh, Silverpelt, I only need one. You young ones need more food than I do." he said, pushing one away.

"No!" said Leafpaw forcefully, intervening. "That is _not_ the way of the warrior code."

Trueheart closed his mouth obediantly, guessing that this was something very important and that he better not push it.

"Good," said Silverpelt.

Soon, the apprentices got back with the fresh-kill and helped Silverpelt to distribute it. Each warrior got either a mouse or a vole, Silverpelt and Whiteclaw shared the blackbird (it was a large one) while the apprentices shared the rabbit. They began to eat.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mouseclaw "That's the best food I've ever eaten!"

"Your right!" mumbled Fierceclaw. "Its like..I don't know. Whatever it is, its great!"

"Oh, I know!" meowed Sunfur. "Its almost like steak, but a little like chicken. I think. I don't really remember what those things taste like anymore."

Similiar murmerings ran through the rest of the clan. They ate quickly, and were soon ready to leave. It was almost sunhigh.

"All right!" announced Silverpelt. "It's time to leave!"

"Where are we going, Silverpelt?" wondered Bluepaw.

"We're going to go meet our parents. Follow me!"

* * *

They reached the spot where Silverpelt had instructed the clan to tell their parents to meet at. A few parents _were_ there-thinking that the whole thing was a practical joke. Before they could dash to their parents, however, Silverpelt ordered the clan to hide in the underbrush.

"Whiteclaw, Sunfur," she hissed, "come on!"

They crouched down and padded closer to the parents. Silverpelt's parents were there, and so were Sunfur's. Dustripe's mom was there, and Skypaw's Dad had come. They were all very agitated and were anxiously talking to each other in loud voices.

"Twolegs," muttered Silverpelt. "I don't care if they _are_ my parents, but they sure can be annoying at times."

"Are they safe?" hissed Whiteclaw.

"I think..."murmered Sunfur.

"Ok, come back!" Silverpelt whispered.

They went back to the clan, and quickly made an order of attack.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do," Silverpelt informed them. "But we've got to see if any of them want to join us."

"Join us?" asked Duststripe. "Really?"

"Why?" questioned Tigerstripe. "That's a stupid idea."

"Keep your mind to yourself, Tigerstripe," hissed Whiteclaw.

"Anyway," Leafpaw started. "Look at it this way. We need our parents off our tails-literally and figuratively."

"Oh," muttered Tigerstripe, looking mutinous. "I still don't think it'll work."

"Suit yourself!" said Sunfur cheerfully, a malignant gleam in her eye. "We don't need you here."

Tigerstripe just growled.

"Ok you guys, break it up!" Trueheart cut in.

"Whatever," Tigerstripe and Sunfur muttered.

"Look, we need to get going." Silverpelt mewed. "Come on."

Quickly, she broke up the clan into groups. All apprentices stuck close to their mentors and at least one other warrior. Trueheart, Silverpelt, and Leafpaw all were in a group together. They all moved towards the parents. Silverpelt's group showed themselves first.

"IT'S A CAT!" squealed Duststripe's mother. She fainted. Apparently, she didn't really like cats.

"OH MY GOODNESS" exclaimed Silverpelt's mom. "What-?"

The rest of the clan showed themselves behind Silverpelt.

"Oh...wow...Lily?" Skypaw's Dad said. "That cat..."

He pointed to Skypaw.

"Her fur...it- It's- The exact same color as Lily's hair. Is that note true?"

"Oh my. Oh myohmyohmyohmy." exclaimed Silverpelt's mom again. "Michael."

That was Silverpelt's dad's name.

"Michael. That cat there- it's face. It's expression. It looks like Austin."

Silverpelt purred and walked up to her parents rubbing entwining herself around their legs.

"Michael! This has to be Austin!"

"But...How? Humans can't change into other animals! It simply is NOT DONE!"

Silverpelt was thinking quickly. _How can I show them that I am me?_

She started to scratch in the dirt.

**I am Austin. **

Her parents fainted. So did the other parents after they had read her message.

"Great. Just great. What do we do now?" Tigerstripe spat.

* * *

_Please review! _

_-Owly_


	24. Chapter 23: Decisions

**Silver thirteen: I'm glad your helping me with this, because honestly, I'm having a hard time keeping this story consistent. Your really helping me with this, and I'm very sorry for offending you. :( Can we start over? :) Please?**

**crystalstarmedicinecat: Oh, good to hear from you! And yes, I'll continue my story....I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Jobro: lol...:D**

**Darkness muffin: You'll see, you'll see -ominous music- ^^**

**Amazing people! 114 reviews! whoot! **

**I'm sorry that my chapters have been short and relativly poor/bad. Give me a few chapters more, and it'll get a LOT better. you see, I just have to tie up the loose ends. Then I can get back to the main plot. I'm trying to tie the loose ends up in this chapter though. **

* * *

"Er, Leafpaw. Do you have anything?" Silverpelt asked.

"Hmm....I think they'll wake up in a few minutes. Humans usually don't stay out for more than three or four, actually." Leafpaw told her.

"Huh. Interesting." Silverpelt mewed.

"Well, now what do we do?" sneered Tigerstripe.

"Shut your trap, Tigerstripe." hissed Sunfur.

"Why don't you shut yours?" he growled back.

"UH! Boys are so stupid and mouse-brained! Literally, your brain is the size of a mouses'" Leafpaw cut in. "Just be quiet. Your giving me a headache."

"Hey," Sunfur said indignantly, "I'm not a bo-"

"Be quiet." muttered Whiteclaw.

"Fine," flounced Sunfur.

The cats sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. After Trueheart had politely commented on the weather and Tigerclaw and Whiteclaw got in a tiff over who had the thicker fur, the first humans woke up- Silverpelt's father and mother. They were woozy and confused, not to mention disbelieving and hurt.

"Austin!!!" exclaimed Silverpelt's mother, picking up her daughter gingerly. Silverpelt growled softly. Her mom did NOT know how to hold a cat.

"What happened? What's happening? Why is this happening?" asked her mother hysterically. Most parents would not believe something like this so suddenly, but something about the way the cat looked...almost like it was Austin's quircky and funny character incarnate. How could you resist something that simply shrieked "this is how I'm meant to be!!"?

The rest of the clan were gathered around the parents, waiting for them to wake. As soon as Duststripe's mom awoke, she ran away, screaming.

"Lovely," Mouseclaw muttered. "Police'll be here in no time."

"Ugh, mom!!" Dustpelt groaned, exasperated.

Silverpelt, meanwhile, was annoyed. Her mom was crushing her ribcage! Finally losing patience, she scratched her mom's hand and her mom dropped her.

"Austin! You do not scratch your mother!" her mom said. Silverpelt rolled her eyes. Her dad, however, was not as convinced as her mom.

"Listen," he told his wife, "That can't be Austin. She just trained his cat to do this stuff. Don't ask me how or why, but cats and humans don't turn into each other."

Then Skypaw's dad woke up. He too was skeptical, but unlike Silverpelt's parents walked away, muttering about bad food.

"Aw, why is it that Silverpelt's family gets to stay?" complained the apprentices, consoling Skypaw as her father walked away. Skypaw was greatly upset. Whiteclaw went over and gently licked her head, comfortingly.

"It'll be all right," he promised. "We're all family now."

Meanwhile, in all this craziness, Grasspaw and Leafpaw were discussing what to do.

"Well," Leafpaw mused. "Since they seem to believe us, they might turn into cats too."

"How?" asked Grasspaw.

"Take them back to that tree." Suggested Leafpaw.

"Would that really work?"

"I don't know what else to do!"

"Oh. ok."

"Let's get Silverpelt."

They bounded over to the silvery she-cat and quietly told her the plan.

"You think you remember how to get there?" Silverpelt questioned.

"We can scent the trail. It shouldn't be too hard." The medicine cats confirmed.

"Ok, lets go."

Holding her tail high, Silverpelt ordered the clan to follow her as she followed the medicine cats.

Not knowing what was happening, Silverpelt's parents followed her, figuring it was better to follow their daughter than to go get the police.

And so, they stalked off into the forest.

-,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,--,*,-

After an hour of seemingly patternless wandering, they drew up to the tree. Silverpelt's parents were breathless and gasping, having never tried to run so hard in (at least) 20 years.

"Austin? Austin, what-" gasped her father. "What is..... this?"

Silverpelt just purred, for lack of something else reassuring.

"Leafpaw!" she hissed. "What now?"

"I'm not sure," Leafpaw admitted. "We should wait for moonlight."

Silverpelt glanced up into the sky and guessed that it was about 1:30 or 2:00 in human terms. It wasn't winter, though, and the sun wouldn't be setting for awhile.

"Hm. How long will it take them to climb the tree?" wondered Grasspaw.

"About two hours. So, supposing that the sun will set at 7:00, then we should get them back here by the evening. But, what to do until then?"

"Take them back to camp?" suggested Ravenpelt.

"And do what with them?"

"I don't know," Ravenpelt said. "But I do know that you'll have to feed the clan, again, sometime."

"True." Silverpelt conceded.

"You guys are so mouse-brained." muttered Whiteclaw. "Just let the clan go back. I'll organize patrols and stuff, looks like we'll need them. Then you guys entertain them until night. Duh."

"Fine. Whatever," grumbled Silverpelt. She turned to the clan. "You heard him! Everyone but Leafpaw and Grasspaw leave and go back to camp."

She turned and whispered to Whiteclaw, "Clean up the camp a bit, try and fortify the borders and explore as much as you can. Don't stray to far, and if humans come back, climb a tree."

He nodded.

The clan stalked off, and the humans looked at them worriedly. "What's going on?" Asked Silverpelt's mother.

Silverpelt just shrugged her two shoulders, and waved her tail imperiuosly in the air.

"HEy, Leafpaw, let's just try to get them up the tree now, if anything happens. We've got _hours_ until night, and they'll get bored and wander off."

"Fine," said Leafpaw. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Silverpelt started to climb up the tree. It was pretty easy, one you get the hang of it, she reflected, easily clawing up the tree.

"What's she doing?" wondered her father. Silverpelt heard and sat upon one of the branches, waving her tail as if to say 'come on up, I'm waiting.'

"She wants us to follow," said her mother. So they started to climb the tree. It was harder for them, but they did the best that they could. Soon, they were on the top, gingerly sitting on the woven mat of branches.

"Now what?" asked Leafpaw, sitting serenly on the branch. Silverpelt was about to answer when- BAM!

She was plunged into blackness.

* * *

And so draws to an end one of the worst chapters I've ever written. Sorry people! Once I get done cleaning up all the loose strings, I promise that the story will get, at the least, exciting. Maybe I'll even learn how to write a good story someday!!! Cliff hanger though, sorry!! :)

lol

-Owly


	25. Chapter 24: A Naming Ceremony

**Firestorm: You've paid me a wonderful compliment. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

* * *

Leafpaw woke up in a patch of moonlight, her fur tingling under its strange warmth. Silverpelt was to the right over, and Grasspaw to the left. Silverpelt's parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Silverpelt, get up!" she hissed, prodding her clanmate with a forepaw. Silverpelt got up groggily.

"What the-" she sighed. "Great Starclan."

Grasspaw was sitting serenly, washing herself.

"I know, it's a jolt the first time, isn't it?" she said, laughing. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go look for some Starclan cats."

She walked away, and Leafpaw grumbled. "Don't go walking off like that!!"

Looking quickly over her shoulder, she said to Silverpelt, "If anyone comes around her, just tell them who you are. It shouldn't be long, we were brought here for something or other."

Silverpelt nodded dumbly, a little scared. She desperately wanted to ask what was going on, but she didn't want to show any fear.

Leafpaw ran away after Grasspaw. Silverpelt was left alone. Suddenly, the stars above seemed to solidify, and were incarnated into the bodies of cats, nine of them. Silverpelt ha dnever seen any of them before, but she had read the books well enough to recognize one of them- Firestar.

"Welcome, Silverpelt." a voice said. It seemed to be coming from all the cats, but also just from Firestar.

"Er...hi." she said. "Can you tell me where to go, and why I'm here. Actually, just what to do in general. I have no clue. Oh, and while you're at it, can you tell me where my parents are?"

There was silence. "Your parents are still in the tree, just as you are."

"Are they changing?"

"Yes. We're hurrying the process this time. If they join, you'll need them fully cats. You've got work ahead of you."

"Work?"

This time, it was just Firestar who spoke. "You know that prophecy we told Leafpaw last time we met your kind? Well, it has begun."

"Wait, a minute, hold up. We don't have 14 anymore. Whitepaw left, and then Trueheart and my parents came. That's sixteen."

The cats looked at her sadly.

"What?" she asked. Then she understood. "No. Nononononono. They're my _parents._ They can't-"

She broke off, shuddering. "No,I'll make sure that they'll..not...well, _leave_."

The cats still stared at her. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well," Firestar said at last. "We're not here to discuss that. We're here to do something more....hopeful."

"What?" Silverpelt asked.

The cats surrounded her, a semi circle patter...like a half moon.

"Silverpelt, are you ready to become a leader and receive your nine lives?"

Silverpelt gasped in surprise. Then she composed herself. "Yes, I am."

The first cat drew close to her. "My name is Hightail. I was once your mother."

"Mom?" whispered Silverpelt. "How- what-"

"With this life, I give you love. Use it well for the cats in your care."

She touched noses with Silverpelt. Pain ripped through Silverpelt from head to toe. She felt her mother's love for her, a sweet, but intense pain. The pain ebbed away, leaving Silverpelt shaking and gasping.

_I must do this eight more times?!_She thought, quailing where she stood.

Another cat walked up, a tom, with stars running through his fur. "My name is Stormfog. I was once your father."

"Dad?" Silverpelt exclaimed softly. "I'm so sorry."

He flicked his tail across her muzzle. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan."

Steeling herself, Silverpelt touched noses with her dad. This one felt different. Still painful, but fierce. The thrill of a first hunt, the exhilaration of a first run. Like taking the best feeling in the world, squaring it, and making it negative. UGh.

Quivering, Silverpelt drew away, feeling energized, despite the ordeal she was facing.

The next cat drew up. It was a a gray cat, with broad shoulders and muzzle.

"I am Stormfur," he announced. "With this life I give you loyalty to what you believe is right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble."

They bumped noses awkwardly and Silverpelt shuddered as a sharp pain lanced her side. Then fire overtook her throat, and there was a desperate feeling to do what was right. She suddenly realized that she was living Stormfur's last moments alive.

Her vision cleared. The next cat stepped up. It was a gray-ish cat who's fur was oddly humped and shaped. It looked like her fur was pebbled, but though it sounded gross, it was actually quite beautiful.

"I am Pebbleface. After I died a human, I ended up here. You are my great, great, great, great, great grandkit."

She smiled tenderly. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of leader."

The throes of the new life brought visions of paws skimming the forest floor, the unbridled energy of a new apprentice.

"thank you." whispered Silverpelt when the pain receded.

Another cat padded up to Silverpelt. A sweet scent curled around her and her tortoishell pelt shimmered with a hidden light.

"Little one, I am Spottedleaf. With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan and for all cats weaker than you."

She touched noses with her, and the life that poured into Silverpelt was sweet and loving, yet strong and vital. Silverpelt drank in this life eagerly, wishing to get all of Spottedleaf's life.

_Four more to go,_thought Silverpelt. _I can do this_.

A bluish-gray cat was the next to approach Silverpelt. "I am Bluestar. With this life, I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan."

The pain ripped through Silverpelt, and again she fought back the urge to yowl her pain to the sky.

"Thank you Bluestar," she panted when the burning died away. She was tired now, but there were only three lives left to recieve.

The next life was from Tallstar, the Windclan leader. "With this life, I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others."

Next, a cat that Silverpelt found to be Yellowfang padded up to her. "With this life, I give you protection. Use it well for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." she rasped.

The last life was from Firestar. "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

This life was different. It was sure and just, and made Silverpelt feel like she was having the world's best adrenaline rush. She felt so energized, like if she moved her pelt would burst apart into stars. It was wonderful

"I hail you by your new name, Silverstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Treeclan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity."

"Silverstar! Silverstar! Silverstar! Silverstar!!"

Silverstar grinned, and looked around. She saw Leafpaw and Grasspaw on the edge of the clearing, yowling with the rest of Starclan. Then something that Firestar had said clicked.

"Wait! Firestar!" she yelled above the noise. "You said _Treeclan_!"

Something snapped, and she once again fell into darkness.

* * *

OOH! Cliffie!! Sorry guys, I'm sick and I'm going to go take a nap. More later!!!

-Owly

P.S. Please review! And, if you have ever solved a rubiks cube (any size) please tell me in the review. (sorry that's random)

P.P.S. I'm on spring break! YAHOOO!!!


	26. Chapter 25: A Deputy

Silverstar landed back in her body with a great 'HUMPH.' She was exhausted, and felt like she could sleep for a moon. For a moment, Silverstar just lay comfortably on the branches, but suddenly she remembered.

"MOM! DAD!" she screeched and sprang to her paws. Her parents were there, next to each other, in cat bodies. Leafpaw and Grasspaw came up next to her as Silverstar bowed her head and pressed her muzzle against her parent's bodies.

"I'm sorry, Silverstar." Leafpaw whispered. "I found out before your ceremony. The shock and change were too much for them. They couldn't take it. Don't worry, though. They're with Starclan now, and will guide your pawsteps forever."

Silverstar said nothing, overtaken by grief.

Leafpaw muttered to Grasspaw to go get Whiteclaw and Fierceclaw. They would need help carrying the bodies.

* * *

That night, Silverstar shared tongues with her parents for the first and last time. She stayed by their bodies all night, and into the early morning, along side Trueheart who had been good friends them. An hour or so after dawn, Silverstar was called to her duties as a leader. She got Trueheart and the apprentices to carry the bodies out, and helped them choose a burial ground. She said a few good (albeit choked) words, and scraped dirt over her parents.

"I'll miss you," she murmered, and turned her back on her old life. She walked back to camp alone, behind the apprentices and Trueheart. When she got back, Whiteclaw was the first to greet her.

"Hey," he murmered, gently rubbing her cheek with his. "You okay, Silverpelt?"

Silverstar shook herself.

"I'm Silver_star_from now on." she hissed back. Whiteclaw recoiled in surprise, surprise at both the name change and the harshness in Silverstar's tone.

"Wow." he muttered. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No. Wait. Actually, go and get the apprentices hunting. I don't care who you take. We need some lining for our nests as well. Shred the sleeping bags."

"Yes Silverstar."

Silverstar walked over to Leafpaw's den.

"Leafpaw." she called tersely. "Come here."

Leafpaw appeared, annoyed, but polite. She understood that Silverstar was going through a lot of pain.

"I need you to talk to Starclan. They said that we were Treeclan. You need to figure this out."

"Yes Silverstar."

"I'll be in my den if you need me."

They had singled out the cave above Rockpile to be the leader's den.

"Wait, Silverstar!"

"Yes?"

"You need a deputy. Last night didn't count, your parents had died, they understand. You need a deputy before moonhigh."

"Whatever."

Silverstar raced across the clearing to the leader's den. When she got there, there was a pile of downy stuff and two mice waiting for her. She settled down into the fluff and made a nest, and then ravenously ate the mice. She dozed for awhile, then woke up around sunset.

_Who should be deputy_? she thought. The answer was obvious to her. _Whiteclaw has the respect of everyone, and he's good at stuff like that._

Decided, she tried to remember the ceremony to apoint a deputy.

When moonhigh drew near, Silverstar walked out onto Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" she yowled half-heartedly.

The cats assembled quickly. Whiteclaw was among them.

"It it time that I appoint a deputy," Silverstar announced. By now, Whiteclaw had spread the news of the change and so everyone knew what she was talking about.

"I say these words before Starclan so that they may hear and approve of my choice. Whiteclaw will be the first deputy of Treeclan."

And so saying, she stalked back into her den.

* * *

**Poor Silverstar, she's really upset. What's going to happen? I need reviews so you can find out!!! :) lol**

**-Owly**


	27. Chapter 26: PreTales of Treeclan

**Crystalstarmedicinecat- AH, so great to hear from you!! Glad you liked the updates, and yes, I'm rooting for SilverxWhite too. :) WHo knows, though, WhitexSky might come into play...JK!! LOL, that would be weird. **

**Firestorm- did I ever mentiont that I Love you name? Just thought you should know. I feel sorry for Silverpelt (oops, silverstar) too. She's having a rough time of it, isn't she?  
**

**Stealthclaw- HELLOO!!! I'm so glad that I've got another reader who enjoys this story just as much as I do!!! OH, about the SilverxWhite (shhh, keep it a secret) yes...I forsee that SilverxWhite will become a reality.....lol. Who knows? I certainly don't. And about the TigerxLeaf, I'm not sure. I think that I'll keep Leafpaw a goody-goody for this fic, at least. But, keep watching..something might happen....:) -scary music- **

* * *

A few days passed. Silverstar was still very upset, and so she didn't do much besides eat and sleep. The rest clan was worried about their leader, but Whiteclaw, Sunfur, and Leafpaw continued to defend her as only the best of friends can. They took over the duties and pretty much ran the camp as best they could. The warriors all got together and worked on fighting and hunting techniques, while Leafpaw and Grasspaw both spent most of their time at Moontree, conversing with the medicine cats of old. Tigerstripe led a patrol to scout around, and marked borders, just in case there were other cats around. These next few scenes come from these days, following Treeclan's lives and movements.

.............

A tale of a Patrol

"Tigerstripe!" Whiteclaw yowled. "Come here! I've got an important job for you!"

Tigerstripe came over sullenly.

"What." he said.

"I need you to go around the territory and mark the borders. Scout around a bit too. We need a good lay of the land. Make sure that there isn't anything dangerous. Take Ravenpelt and...Mouseclaw and Bluepaw."

"Yes Whiteclaw." Tigerstripe muttered. "Whatever you say."

Whiteclaw rolled his eyes.

Tigerstripe collected Ravenpelt and Mouseclaw and her apprentice, then led them to the north.

"Scout around," he said. "Make sure that there isn't any danger, and report back to me immediately if you find anything, either dangerous or useful."

They spread out. Bluepaw was quietly creeping through the underbrush when he came upon it. Eyes wide, he quickly turned around and sprinted back to Tigerstripe.

"Tigerstripe, Tigerstripe!" he yowled. "Come quickly!"

Tigerstripe sprinted towards the apprentice.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Nothing, but look what I found!" exclaimed the apprentice. He pointed to the opening in the grass. A wide circle of bare earth was sitting boldly about 10 yards wide in front of them.

"Look! Isn't it perfect for training?" cried the apprentice. Tigerstripe purred.

"It's perfect."

Mouseclaw came running over with Ravenpelt.

"What's up?" she asked, gently rubbing up against Tigerstripe. She blinked coyly at him. Tigerstripe blinked back, slightly bemused, and then pointed with his chin at the clearing.

"Your apprentice found this," he said. "I think it's great. Perfect for training."

"Good job," purred Mouseclaw to Bluepaw. "We're going to train here soon."

"Well, good." said Tigerstripe, after an awkward silence. "Let's get going."

They went further north. They didn't come across very interesting things, besides a river that fed from a cold pool that seemed to be from the mountains. However, he had found this a few days previous and so, wasn't interested. They marked around the pool and a hundred yards or so from the training hollow. They circled west and laid borders a good mile or so from camp all around. They went back to camp triumphantly.

"Good work," Whiteclaw praised them. "Tomorrow morning, show me around, ok?"

"Sure!" Tigerstripe said. He seemed to be over his feelings towards Whiteclaw. "Whenever!"

"Good!" Whiteclaw purred in response.

..........

Scene two: A tale of warriors and apprentices

The day after Tigerstripe and his patrol had found the clearing, Whiteclaw ordered all apprentices and warriors to said clearing for fighting practice. (needless to say, Silverstar didn't go)

"Ok," Whiteclaw called out over the assembled cats. "Fierceclaw and I are going to start to spar. You just keep tabs, and after the match we'll ask for suggestions. Ready Fierceclaw?"

"Yup!" exclaimed Fierceclaw.

Whiteclaw nodded to Sunfur, who was refereeing the match.

"Go!" she yowled.

Immediately, Fierceclaw sprang on top of Whiteclaw, landing on his opponent hard. Whiteclaw's breath was knocked out of him with an _oof!_

"Gerroff!" he yowled, and attempted to shake his clanmate off. However, they were both about the same size, and so, he got nowhere. Thinking quickly, he used the last of his strength to rear up on his hind legs. The unbalanced weight toppled him over, onto his back, and accordingly, Fierceclaw. Quick as a snake, Whiteclaw was on top, raking him with sheathed claws and pinning him down with his hind legs. He bent over and got a handle on Fierceclaw's scruff. Leaning over, he kept him down for a count of four.

"It's a match!" shouted Sunfur. Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that," she said in a small voice. There were a few titters.

Fierceclaw heaved himself from beneath Whiteclaw and turned to face him.

"Nice job," he said. "I didn't think of that."

"Thanks," preened Whiteclaw. He usually didn't have such a big head, but for some reason, the adrenaline rush was going to his head.

"Ok," Tigerstripe started. "That was good, I guess. But was it just me who felt like it didn't feel right?"

There was a general nodding of heads from the assembled cats.

"We just need practice," stated Ravenpelt. "I feel like if we do it enough, we should be able to fight really well. Like, just figure stuff out for ourselves."

"Good," Whiteclaw said. "Then everyone pair up and spread out. Claws sheathed. Just spar for awhile and we'll come around and check out your moves."

Whiteclaw paired up with Sunfur, and Mouseclaw with Tigerstripe. Duststripe and Ravenpelt quietly came together, which left Fierceclaw. Skypaw quickly paired up with Bluepaw, which left Thornpaw with no partner. He opened his mouth to complain, but was quickly silenced by his mentor.

"Come on," she hissed. "Go practice with Fierceclaw."

The clearing was soon full of yowling cats and 'hey that's not fair's and 'ugh, get off's.

Whiteclaw and Fierceclaw soon left their partners to go and check on everyone else. The progress made was encouraging. Everyone was quick and strong, able to match in skill and strength their opponent.

"I wish we had some real cats to fight against," muttered Whiteclaw to Fierceclaw.

"Yeah," Fierceclaw said back. "It would help our technique. Oh, hang on,"

He cocked his head, studying Skypaw and Bluepaw.

"Hey, come here," Fierceclaw called to Whiteclaw who had moved away. "Look at this. If Bluepaw were to come at an angle like he is now, and Skypaw were to just twist around...No Skypaw the other way. And jump on his back....Skypaw! Jump on his back! But then Bluepaw would have to flip over...he has greater strength..."

He trailed off into thought. Whiteclaw was staring at him. What Fierceclaw had just done was brilliant. Something that he hadn't seen.

"Ok, ok, Fierceclaw, show me again." he said.

Fierceclaw turned to him. "Ok, come at me on the right, like your about to claw my ear."

Whiteclaw did as he was told. Fierclaw suddenly dipped down and weaved to the side, catching him with a glancing blow that distracted him to the right, then slammed his head into the ground on the left. Whiteclaw felt Fierceclaw jump onto his back and sink his teeth carefully into his scruff.

"Amazing," gasped Whiteclaw. Fierceclaw lumbered off him.

"Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed Whiteclaw. "Cool."

............

Scene 3: a tale of the Medicine cats

Leafpaw and Grasspaw spent almost all their waking moments gathering herbs, dreaming, or dreaming at the Moontree. In the morning, from around dawn to sunhigh, they gathered the herbs that they learned in their dreams the night before. In the afternoon, they would sort and prepare the herbs, then take a quick, restful nap. They would treat anyone's injuries (there weren't that many) and then head off to the Moontree for the night. This is one of their dreams.

"Leafpool!" exclaimed Leafpaw. "We're back!"

"Ugh," Jaypaw groaned. "I can't get a good night's sleep around here! Can't you fend for yourselves? Seriously, sleep isn't what it used to be."

"Suit yourself," Grasspaw said sweetly, then ground his paw into the floor.

"Hey!" Jaypaw hissed. Leafpaw swatted Grasspaw across the nose.

"Don't be mean!"

"Fine."

Leafpool walked in. "Oh! Hi! You ready for another lesson?"

"We sure are Leafpool!" Leafpaw and Grasspaw chorused.

"We sure are ready, oh high and mighty Leafpool," Jaypaw sneered. "Puh-lease!"

"Be quiet!" snarled Leafpool. "Go back to your own dreams."

"You can't make me!"

Unfortunately for Leafpool she couldn't.

"But what I _can_ do is make you take care of the elders all day...for seven days."

"Gah!" shuddered Jaypaw. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

He seemed to walk out of the den, but as soon as he had, he was gone.

"Peace and quiet at last!" sighed Leafpool. "Believe it or not, Jaypaw is actually very nice once you get to know him. He's just annoyed at the whole blind thing."

"Oh," said Leafpaw, not quite sure what to say.

"Anyway, we're going to learn about the great properties of Marigold, Horsetail, Burdock, Garlic and Chervil. Can you tell me what these have in common?"

Grasspaw and Leafpaw considerd the question for a moment.

"Sorry," they said.

"That's fine. Ok, listen closely. Marigold is used to treat infections and heal all kinds of wounds and sores. Horsetail is also good for infections and infected wounds. Burdock is good for that too, but mostly rat bites. Chervil is for infections as well. Wild garlic smells bad, but if you roll in it, it will keep a wound from festering."

"Oh, so they all keep out infection, or treat it, right?" asked Leafpaw.

"Correct,"

"Now, can we go see where to find it?" asked Grasspaw. This was her favorite part.

"Of course! Right this way..."

* * *

**So, what do you think about this? They're setting up camp, but Silverstar is a little upset. What to do? Well, first of all, I need everyone's opinion on these pairings:**

**DustxRaven**

**TigerxMouse**

**SilverxWhite**

**SkyxBlue**

**SunxDust**

**SunxTiger**

**ThornxSky**

**ThornxSun ( I know, but hey, Ferncloud was a kit when Dustpelt was a mentor!! It's just opposite!)**

**I'm not saying that these will happen, I'm just wondeirng on what you think. So, review!! REVIEW!!! :) Please?! lol. **

**Until next time!**

**-Owly :)**


	28. Chapter 27: A Long Planned Romance

Firestorm: Hey! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

After two more days of silence from Silverstar, Whiteclaw finally broke through to her. She had padded out of her den to get some food from the fresh kill pile (well stocked- the apprentices had been busy), when Whiteclaw came up and slapped her across the muzzle with his paw.

"You," he said. "Need to start behaving like a leader. The whole clan is in turmoil. We're surviving yes- but what are you doing? You're barely alive!"

And he was right. After the few days she had been leader, she had wasted away to basic skin and bones. Cats, it turns out, need to eat more than humans would. It's hard to compare, but since they are so much smaller, it's hard to tell. And, with the recent change, her body needed more than the one mouse she ate a day. Silverpelt shook her head.

"What?" she asked, dazed. "Whiteclaw? Wha- hang on..."

He gently turned her head to her, rubbing his cheek on hers. "You need to get out into the forest, run around....have some fun."

She turned, and blinked. Suddenly, she ducked her head. "Of course," she said, and she sounded happier. "I'll come for a tour of the territory.

.............

"And over here," Whiteclaw said, pointing with his tail. "Is the sandy hollow. We're naming it after Thunderclan's camp training hollow."

He led her around it, where Thornpaw and Sunfur were working on some moves, watched by Fierceclaw. Silverstar blinked.

"Wow. That's really good. We've got some work to do," she said, butting Whiteclaw in the shoulder with her head. "You as good as that?"

Whiteclaw grew hot underneath his fur. "Well, Sunfur and I are tied in matches. We've both won twice and lost once."

"Oh." Silverstar suddenly seemed interested in moving on.

Whiteclaw took her around the whole border, showing her the Silverpool and the Moontree again. It took all day. They got back at sundown, just in time to see the evening patrol going out.

"Whoa," Silverstar said. "I've missed a lot. You've got patrols going?"

"Yeah," Whiteclaw said, sheepishly. "Neat, huh?"

Silverstar nodded silently. They walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a rabbit and two mice to share. They sat down to eat in the growing shadow of the Rock Pile. They shared the rabbit and each took a mouse. Leafpaw came over and said hi, and a few other warriors stared. They shared tongues until moonhigh, and as Whiteclaw walked away, Silverpelt shook herself, and suddenly ran after him.

"Whiteclaw!" she said. "Will you-...Will you come and share my den with me? It's horrible sleeping in a huge room by yourself..."

She grew hot under her fur, and shuffled her paws, kneading the ground. Whiteclaw seemed embarassed too, but he nodded, and padded after her. Leafpaw peeked out of her den at the retreating figures, and she smiled a secret smile to herself.

'All according to plan,' she thought.

* * *

Well, sorry it's so short. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm thinking about what to do next. Until next time!

-Owly


	29. Chapter 28: Day by day

_Swiftpaw: Oh, thanks! Updating!! :)_

_Crystal star: YES! SILVERXWHITE!!!!lol....i'm happy. :)_

_Firestorm: Yeah well...i mean, i've gone 20 some chapters with Silverpelt...habit...lol, i make silly mistakes. :)_

_Stealthclaw: I agree. It was sweet, wasn't it? _

_On with the story!!!_

_

* * *

_

The next few moons were simply bliss for Treeclan. The new life that they led was simply the best that they had ever lived. Training every day, patrols, eating the best food....what more could a cat ask for? Leafpaw was granted her medicine cat name, and became a fully fledged medicine cat. Her new name, Leafear, stems from the fact that both of her ears are marked with tiny, brown, crisscrossing lines that look remarkably leaf like. Her apprentice, Grasspaw, was also learning the arts of healing as best she can, and was able to receive her medicine cat name only days after her mentor. Grasspaw, now known as Grasstail (for an unfortunate incident in which she was stuck with her tail in a thick clump of grass) is still learning, but in light of the fact that they are needed a lot, Starclan agreed to grant her the title of a full fledged medicine cat. The other apprentices, however, were still learning the arts of being a warrior. They usually came back to camp after a day of hard training limping, scratched up, or otherwise harmed. Their mentors were never any better. Silverstar and Whiteclaw usually trained together with Skypaw (who was now over Whiteclaw) in the morning and afternoon, then Fierceclaw would take all the apprentices hunting, which left their tired mentors to share tounges in the hottest part of the day. This usually meant that Tigerstripe and Sunfur would go off to share tounges beneath a shady tree near Crystal Pool (a little ways north of camp) under the glare of Mouseclaw. Dustpelt and Ravenpelt usually would go into the shade of the warrior's dens, and Silverstar and Whiteclaw would pick up some fresh kill and eat it in the leader's den on top of Rockpile. Then, however, the apprentices would come back, and the peace and quiet would go away, replaced by the kind of happy ruckus that only apprentices can make. This is where we'll pick up our story.

"Whiteclaw!! Whiteclaw!" Skypaw squealed at the top of her lungs. "Whiteclaw guess what!"

Whiteclaw emerged from Silverstar's den, looking thoroughly groomed.

"What, Skypaw," he sighed.

"I caught the most prey out _everybody!_" she exclaimed.

"Good job!" Whiteclaw said. "Whudd'you catch?"

"Three mice, a bird, two voles, and a squirrel!" she said proudly. Whiteclaw blinked.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You may have first pick on the fresh-kill pile tonight, Skypaw." Whiteclaw turned to Fierceclaw.

"How on earth did you get them to do that?" he asked incredulously. "I can't catch a mouse to save my life."

"You can't?" asked Fierceclaw, surprised. "But you can beat me in any match."

"That's different."

"No, it isn't. You see, it's like that sneak attack I taught you the other day. Except on something smaller and lighter."

"Really?"

"If you want me to, I'll show you tomorrow."

"Ok, it's a deal."

* * *

Well, sorry it's short. Dunno whot to do....I'm short of ideas. Major writer's block. Still working.

-owly


	30. Chapter 29: The End

Firestorm: yeah ,i know. but, i'm getting to all the juicy stuff, so hang on tight!!!

Stealthclaw- of course it was you, silly!! :)

Michaiah- wow..number one fan? I didn't even know i had more than handful of fans!! :) lol....Glad you like the story! Excitement coming up!!!

* * *

A few moons later, Silverstar woke up in her den to find Leafear prodding her side (and in the process, jostling Whiteclaw.) She groaned and rolled over, into Whiteclaw.

"Wake up," she muttered. "Leafear wants to talk to you."

Leafear groaned. "No stupid, I want to talk to you."

"Whuzzit this time?" she moaned. "Thornpaw dump mousebile on Skypaw again?"

"No," snapped Leafear. "I've had a dream, and you should know about it."

"Oh," yawned Silverstar, stretching. "That's nice."

She curled up in her nest, and started to snore.

"Silverstar!! Wake up now, or I swear, I will flay you within an inch of your first life!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Silverstar said. "I was only joking Leafear. No need to get so upset."

"Hmph," muttered Leafear. "Let's go for a walk. I've got a lot of stuff to tell you."

.......................

They got back a few hours later, looking tired and confused.

"I don't know what it could mean," murmered Silverstar.

"Me either," agreed Leafear. "I mean, it seemed clear at the time..."

"Are you sure that you aren't missing anything?" pressed Treeclan's leader.

"I'm positive. I don't forget anything that I see or hear."

"Well, I'm definitly not awake enough to think any more right this moment. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get a quick bit of fresh kill and then go and sleep until sunhigh because a certain _somebody_ woke me up before sunrise this morning."

And Silverstar stalked off towards the fresh kill pile. Leafear, however, did not do any such thing. She, instead, went and ordered Grasstail to go and take care of Trueheart (he had a very bad joint problem which they were treating daily with no relief.) She then went and started to chew on some peppermint, as she found this always helped when she was confused. She dozed for a few minutes, all the while contemplating what had occured to her in the dream. Suddenly, Leafear sat bolt upright as if being hit by lightning.

"Great Starclan!" she gasped. "Silverstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!"

.......................

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Rockpile (A.U. I've changed the name to Rockpile. Sorry.)" Silverstar yowled.

Slowly, cats trickled from their dens to hear what their leader had to say.

"Come on now, budge along!" Grasstail was saying impatiently to Trueheart. "This is going to be good."

Silverstar began to speak. "Do you all remember the prophecies given to us so long ago, back in human form?"

There was a general muttering of assent.

"Last night, Leafear had a dream concerning these prophecies. Leafear?"

Leafear stepped up. "I dreamt that I was having another private lesson with Spottedleaf. Suddenly, I was on a mountain, covered with snow. Silverstar and Whiteclaw were leading us...and some of us were not there. I had the feeling of great terror and surprise. Then, my surroundings melted and I was standing next to a great, shining pool. Two cats were there I did not know. They turned to me and welcomed me like an old, good friend. Then..."

She shuddered as if a breath of cold wind has suddenly passed over her, yet it was the hottest part of the day.

"There was blood and fighting and we were all running...And a voice that was all but one at the same time repeated the prophecies."

Silverstar looked around. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Whiteclaw stood up from the base of the Rockpile. "Seems to me like both of the prophecies are coming into affect. '14 of the Two shall become Tree, and Tree shall become Moon.' We were here in _Two_leg form. We became Treeclan. We're cats now and we're nocturnal."

Some of the cats stared at him for this insight, but he kept talking.

"'When traitors come straight, their kits let go of hate, they shall come back to where they truly belong, and shall prosper and grow strong.' Our ancestors were traitors, and we're their kits. We don't hate the clans now- we actually are learning from them. But, this isn't where we belong. You see? We need to go back to the clans."

Silence. Then-

"What?"

"No way!"

"But our parents-"

"It's not a bad idea...."

"Why couldn't we see that?"

"It makes sense..."

"But- but-"

Silverstar let the bickering go on for a few minutes, and she seemed to be debating something in her head, as she kept rocking back and forth on her paws. She waved her tail in the air for silence. The clan quieted.

"It makes sense to me, and I have decided. We shall find the four clans, and we shall go to them." she said, and her voice was hard and confident.

Pandemonium.

THE END

* * *

So, crazy ending huh? Well, don't worry, cuz I know I haven't tied up all the loose ends. I'm going to write a sequal soon, so keep your eyes open!!! I'm not sure of the title yet, though, so for those of you with accounts might want to put me on author alert, or if you don't want to or can't check my profile every once in awhile to see if I've posted it yet. And to all of you who've given suggestions, I'm going to be using some of them, so keep reading!!! I'm so glad you all like my story, and I'm warning you-get ready for the next one. It's chock full of excitement, adventure, (slight tragedy) and romance!!! :) So, see you guys next time in the next fanfic!!! :D

-Owly


End file.
